Together Again
by YUGottaBSoMean
Summary: After Rachel and Finn break up sophomore year she moves away. she returns later to find her self living next door to none other than Finn. Now she has to face the facts. What will happen with her and Finn? And what will be revelled about their pasts.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: after rachel and finn break up sophmore year rachel is crushed and her dads move her away to give her a fresh start. rachel life returns to normal after the move but her feelings for finn never change. when rachel gets accepted to julliard her dads move back to ohio and rachel soon joins them after she fails out of julliard and soons finds herself in the last situation she would ever want... or would she.**

**Together again episode 1**

After her break up with finn, Rachel has a break down and her dads think it is best if they move away to give Rachel a fresh start. But clearly this was not the best idea. They moved to Atlanta were they spend the next two years.

After graduation her dads decided to move back to lima because they just missed it to much and Atlanta was much too hot for them. While Rachel on the other hand is off to New York after being accepted to Julliard. But once she gets there she finds that it is a lot different that what she saw in her dreams.

**Regular POV: **

Rachel was in her dorm room going though her mail and noticed her midterm marks had finally arrived. She opened the envelope slowly afraid at what she might she. She looked at the lone piece of paper in front of her and her face went expressionless.

Rachel *thinks: _OMG! What am I going to do! My dad's re going to kill me! I Rachel Berry had flunked out of Julliard! How could this happen! I mean I'm a star! I was born a star! I have always been a star! And now…_

She continued to rant on for hours, then finally managed to clam down. She called her dads and told them what happened. She knew they weren't happy but they sound kinda glad that she was coming home.

Rachel: well I might as well start to pack since I'm have to go back to lima.

**-Lima, Ohio Airport-**

Dad 1: Rachel we are so happy to see you!1 (hugs her)

Dad 2: We've missed you so much! (hugs her)

Rachel: I've missed you too.

They walk out to the car and back to the Berry house.

Rachel *thinks: _Why does this street look so familiar?_

They pull up in the drive way.

Rachel: (looks out the window of the car) OH_ NO!_

She realized why it all looked so familiar. This was his street! She had been here so often during sophomore year no wonder it looked so familiar.

Rachel *thinks: _Why, why me! Why of all places to live did we have to live here! Right next to him! Right next to Finn Hudson!_

They all got out of the car and her dads brought her bags inside. As she walked to the house Rachel did the best she could to hide her face from the young man water the grass next door.

**-With Finn-**

Finn *thinks: _It can't be? Can it? After all these years could she really be back? No what am I saying even if she is she wont be here long before she goes back to New York. Just forget it Finn you lost your chance with years ago when you broke her heart._

**-With Rachel-**

Rachel went to her new room and lay flat on the bed.

Rachel *thinks: _How could my life get any worse! I failed at following my dreams, and now I'm back in stinking lima living next to the reason why I left. Mr. Finn Hudson. The man that broke my heart._


	2. Chapter 2

**Together again episode 2**

**-Two weeks later-**

Rachel and her dads are sitting down at the table eating breakfast. Rachel is playing with her food.

Dad 1: Rachel honey you haven't left this house for two weeks. Wont you tell us what's wrong.

Rachel: there noting wrong. I'm perfectly fine.

Dad 2: Rachel we know you and we can tell when something is bothering you.

Rachel: (stands up) You know what dads! You clearly don't know me cause if you did you would know what was bothering me! (leaves and goes upstairs)

Dad 1: What are we gonna do with that girl?

Dad 2: She's 18 years old. She just trying to find herself. Give her some time she be herself again soon enough.

**-With Finn-**

Finn *thinks: _It's been two weeks since I saw her and after that one little glimpse she all I can think about. But just as I though see was only here for a short time and I didn't even get to talk to her. If I could just have another chance with her, I'd never hurt her again. WHY! WHY WAS I SO STUPID!_

**-With Rachel-**

Rachel *thinks: _I decided that my dads were right. I needed to get out of this house. I can't let Finn rule my life epically after what he put me through._

Rachel got a shower and decided to go for a walk in the park. She was keeping up a steady pace when she

heard someone scream behind her.

?: Rachel!

Rachel: (looks behind her) Tina! Mike?

Tina: Where you been! I haven't seen you in years?

Rachel: Well after than whole thing with Finn I moved to Atlanta. But you already know that.

Tina: Well what's going on? I though you'd be off in New York one Broadway by now.

Rachel: That was my plan, but as you can see that didn't work out and now I'm back in lima.

Tina: So are you staying here?

Rachel: Yep. At lest until I can get my own place. Don't know where I'll be than.

Mike: Well I know Finn with be happy to hear that. (Tina looks at mike wide eyed)

Rachel: WHAT! WHY!

Mike and Tina look at each other.

Rachel: Mike why! Why would Finn be happy to hear that!

Mike: Well…

Tina: Because…

Mike: He's kinda…

?: He's nothing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Together again episode 3**

Rachel was shocked. The voice she heard was a voice that she hoped she would never hear again.

Mike: Who are you (an annoyed look on his face)

?: Not important. Rachel I'm so glade your ok. (went to hug her but she backed away)

Rachel: Leave Jessie. Now.

Jessie: But I just came all this way. Wont you just let me talk.

Rachel: Fine but make it quick! Mike, Tina it was nice seeing you again.

Rachel waves at mike and Tina as they walk away and her and Jessie go and sit down.

Rachel: Now get talking.

Jessie: Now is that anyway way to talk to your boyfriend.

Rachel: Ex-boyfriend! I broke up with you before I left New York.

Jessie: I know you did but you didn't mean it.

Rachel: And how do you know that?

Jessie: Because I know you Rachel and if you wanted me gone I wouldn't be here right now!

Rachel: Jessie I already told you to leave.

Jessie: Yeah but you didn't mean it!

Rachel: How do you know!

Jessie: Because, if I left I wouldn't be able to do this. (kisses her)

Rachel: (Deepens kiss)

**-With Finn-**

Finn is running through the park trying to clear his head.

Finn *thinks: _Why can't I get her out! It's been two years man you have to stop thinking about her! She'll never take you back not after she you broke her heart and forced her to leave her friends! Why! How could I Have Been so Stupid._

Finn shakes his head and slows his pace to and walk. When he rounds and corner he see the last thing he wanted too. There on the bench was Rachel kiss some guy.

Finn was shocked and just stood there for a few minutes, then regained focus. Once he realized what he was seeing he turned around and ran the other way.

Finn *thinks: _Of course! Of course she's with someone! How could she not be! She's perfect_

**-With Rachel-**

Rachel: (Pulls away)Jessie wait, we can't do this.

Jessie: (Taking her hand in his and looking her in the eyes) Yes we can. I love you Rachel.

Rachel: No we can't it's like I told you in New York. We can't be together, we just can't.

Jessie: But we can Rach, we can.

Rachel: Now we can't. (stands up and starts to walk away)

Jessie: Wait.

Rachel doesn't look back she just keeps on walking know what will happen if she looks back.

When Rachel gets home she finds the doors locked and she forgot her keys so she sat on the step hopping her dads would be home soon.

**-With Finn-**

Finn *thinks: _There she is again. Why of all places does she have to live next to me._

Finn: Is this some kind of torture. Is this what I get for hurting her? (looking up to the sky)

Finn *thinks: _Or maybe it's not. Maybe this is god giving me a second chance. But do I deserve it. Do I really deserve a second change after the pain I caused her._

Finn walks over to the window and see Rachel sitting on her step.

Finn *thinks: _What is she doing out there. Maybe I should go she. Maybe I could help her. Maybe this is my opportunity to get her back, or at least fix what I did in the past._

Finn walks out the door and over to Rachel.

Finn: Hey.

Rachel: Hey.

Rachel *thinks: _OMG! What is he doing here! Haven't I been through enough today! I already had to deal with Jessie!_

Finn: Is something wrong Rach?

Rachel: No not at all.

Finn: Then why are you sitting out here by yourself.

Rachel: Because Finn I forgot my key and my dads aren't home.

Finn: Oh. Well do you want to come over to my place to wait for them I wouldn't want you to be standing out in the rain.

Rachel looks up at the sky and sees it getting darker by the second.

Rachel *thinks: _Should I go over? It's going to rain and who knows how long my dads will be gone for. But can I really handle this? But then again what choice do I have._

_Rachel: I'd love to. (getting up and waling with Finn to his place)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Together Again Episode 4**

Finn and Rachel go into the living room and sit down on the couch.

Finn: So Rach, how long are you in Lima for?

Rachel: I don't really know. But it could be a while.

Finn: Really? So you back to stay?

Rachel: I guess so. After all where else would I be.

Finn: I though you'd be off in New York By now.

Rachel: Well I was, but thinks happened and now I'm back here.

Finn: I know how that goes.

Rachel: What do you mean?

Finn: Well I kinda of dropped out of Ohio State a few weeks ago.

Rachel: Now why would you do that!

Finn: I guess I just cracked under the pressure.

Rachel: tell me about it. (rolled her eyes)

Rachel and Finn talked for hours. It wasn't until Finn hear his stomach growl that he realized how late it was.

Finn: You hungry Rach?

Rachel: A little.

Finn: How 'bout we go get somethin' to eat then?

Rachel: I'd love to. (smiles)

Rachel and Finn walk out to Finn's car.

Finn: Where we goin'?

Rachel: I Don't care. Anywhere will do.

Finn: Ok then.

Finn started the car and drove away. Rachel knew where they were going before they even got there, but she was still surprised when they pulled into the parking lot.

Rachel: Breadsticks?

Finn: I know you love it here. (gets out of the car and opens the door for Rachel)

Rachel: Thanks.

They go inside and sit down at a booth. A waitress comes over and takes there order.

Finn: lasagne and a coke.

Rachel: ravioli and a diet Pepsi.

The waitress walks away and Finn turns his attention back to Rachel.

Finn: Rach can I ask you something?

Rachel: Sure Finn, anything you want.

Finn: Well when you left sophomore year was it you know because of me?

Rachel: (Sighs) Finn…

Finn: Tell me Rach, I can handle it.

Rachel: Yes. You were part of the reason.

Finn: Part? What was the other reason?

Rachel: Well my dads thought it would be better and well then there was Quinn and Santana, and the slushie facials. (both laugh)

Finn: So it was your dads idea?

Rachel: Actually yes. I only went alone with it for those reason.

Finn *thinks: _If it wasn't for those effin slushie's…_

The waitress comes with there food and leaves again.

Rachel: Mmm. Now this has to what I missed the most.

Finn: Breadstick or talking to me.

Rachel: (Laughs) Both.

They finish their dinner and Finn pays the bill. They spend the ride home catching up on what they had missed in the last two years.

When they got home Finn once again opened the door for Rachel. Her walked her to her house.

Rachel: I had a great time Finn. I though coming back here would be hard, but it's not, not in the least. (smiles)

Finn: (Smiles) Glade to hear that.

Finn *thinks: _this is your chance Finn. Come on tell you've missed her, kiss her, do something before she goes inside!_

Rachel: Well goodnight Finn. (reaching for the door)

Finn: Rachel wait.

Rachel: Wh…

Finn: (kisses her)

Rachel: (deepens kiss)

Finn *thinks: _Wait what am I doing. She has a boyfriend. I sae her with him today._

_Finn: S…_

_Rachel: Wanna go to your place?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Together Again Episode 5**

**-With Finn and a Rachel on the front step-**

Rachel: Wanna go to your place?

Finn: (Smiles) I would say yes but your dads are watch through the window.

Rachel: Then we should give them something to look at. (grabs Finn and kisses him)

Finn: (Puts one hand on Rachel's back and the other in tangled in her hair.)

Rachel: (Pulls away)

Finn: Maybe we should go to my place.

Rachel: (Smiles) Bye Finn. (Goes inside)

Finn walks back to his house and sits down in the living room.

Finn *thinks:_ Did that just happen? No. I have to be dreaming. _(pinches himself) _Ouch! No, not dreaming. Then what was that all about? Who was that guy she was with earlier? I have to find out. First thing tomorrow I'll go talk to her._

**-With Rachel-**

Rachel walks through the door and leans against the wall.

Rachel *thinks:_ OMG! What did I just do! I should've know better! I should've know that once I saw him I'd fall for him all over again!_

Rachel: (Looks up to see her dads standing front of her) What?

Dad 1: Now Rachel what was that?

Rachel: What was what?

Dad 1: Rachel you know what I mean.

Rachel: I assure you I don't? (goes to her room)

Dad 1: (follows her and stands outside the door) What just happened out there with Finn?

Rachel: Nothing happened! (comes out of the room in a fresh set of cloths)

Dad 1: It didn't look like nothing!

Rachel: Well it was! (head for the door)

Dad 2: Rachel were are you going?

Rachel: Out! Bye! (leaves)

Rachel walks down the street till her house is out of sight.

Rachel *thinks: _Where am I going? I don't know anyone anymore, I have no where to go. Except…_

Rachel gets up off the bench and walks around the block not wanting to pass by her house afraid that her dads might stop her. She knew they'd probably see her away but they wouldn't stop her if she got there first.

Rachel walks up to the door and knocks.

**-With Finn-**

Finn is still in the living room watching TV. He is sitting on the couch were a pair of pajama pants and an old football shirt. He was flicking through the channels when he heard a know on the door.

Finn walks to the door and is surprised to see who is standing on the other side.

Rachel: Hey.

Finn: Hey what brings you here.

Rachel: I had a fight with my dads. Can I come in?

Finn: Sure. (steps aside and lets Rachel in) So what was the fight about?

Rachel: You. (walks in to the living room)

Finn: Rach you know I don't want to cause you any trouble.

Rachel: (Rolls her eyes) Finn it was no trouble, no trouble at all.

Finn: Really? Then why are you here?

Rachel: So I could do this. (Kisses him)

Finn: (Pulls away) Rachel. No.

Rachel: (pouts) Why.

Finn: Rach I know you have a boyfriend.

Rachel: (confused) What? I have a boyfriend?

Finn: I saw you in the park today.

Rachel: Finn, no! He is not my boyfriend! He's my ex-boyfriend

Finn: It didn't look like that.

Rachel: Well he is! I broke up with him before I even moved here!

Finn: Really then why was he kissing you!

Rachel: He wanted me back Finn! Like I though you did!

Finn: I… I do. I do want you back Rach.

Rachel: Then why wont you ki…

Finn: (Kisses Rachel and wraps his arms around her)

Rachel: (Does the same)

Finn: (Pulls them on to the couch)

Rachel and Finn *think: _We're gonna to do this. We're really gonna do this._


	6. Chapter 6

**Together again episode 6**

**-The next morning-**

Finn and Rachel are lying on the couch. Rachel in her bra and panties and Finn in his boxers.

Finn: Good morning.

Rachel: Morning. (kiss Finn then hugs into him)

The door clicks open but neither of them noticed. Until they heard something heavy drop to the floor. They both look to the person standing in the door way.

?: Please you two cover your self up!

Finn see's him standing there and reaches for the blanket on top of the couch.

Finn: Man what are you doing here?

?: What I can't pay my favourite brother a visit.

Finn: No, you can come anytime you want. I just meant don't you have school?

?: I do but they closed everything down. Something about a swarm, or a storm I don't know. (notices Rachel trying to hide her face in Finn's chest) So, who's your friend? (smirks)

Finn: Kurt can we talk about his later. (gestures to his pants on the floor)

Kurt: Oh, gotcha. (grabs his bags and walks upstairs)

Rachel: (Lifts her head) That was awkward.

Finn: Tell me about it. At least you got to hide.

Rachel: (Laughs) Sorry but it would have been a bit worse for me.

Finn: How?

Rachel: Well Kurt was my best friend and I really didn't want the first time he saw me again to be when I'm half naked on his brothers couch.

Finn: (Laughs) I didn't really want him to see that either. But it could have been worse.

Rachel: How?

Finn: It could have been my mom or Burt coming to visit.

Rachel: Your right that would be worse.

They both laugh and get dressed.

Finn: Kurt you can come down now.

Kurt comes back downstairs and back into the living room, were Rachel and Finn were on the couch now fully cloth, Finn has his arm around Rachel.

Kurt: (Sits down in a chair and looks at Rachel) So Finn are you going to introduce me?

Finn: ah… Of course. Kurt this is Rachel. Rachel you know Kurt.

Kurt: Wait… Rachel? Diva is that you?

Rachel: (Smiles) You know it is.

Kurt: (Smiles) Oh, diva I've missed you. (hugs Rachel)

Rachel: I've missed you to Kurt.

Kurt: So when did you two get back together.

Rachel and Finn look at each other.

Rachel and Finn: It's complicated.

Kurt: Ok, I can take a hint. I'm gone.

Rachel: That's ok Kurt I was just leaving anyway. (Gets up and walks towards the door) Bye Finn.

Finn: Bye Rach. I'll see ya later.

Rachel: Yep. Bye Kurt. (leaves)

Kurt: Finn what are you thinking!

Finn: I don't know Kurt.

Kurt: Well you better find out soon! Cause if you hurt my diva again…

Finn: Kurt I wont hurt her! I love her!

**-With Rachel-**

Rachel walks into the house and see no one. She was about to walk upstairs when she heard someone behind her.

Dad 1: RACHEL BARBA BERRY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!

Rachel: Out.

Dad 1: OUT WHERE! WITH WHO!

Rachel: I WAS NEXT DOOR DAD! I WAS WITH FINN!

Dad 1: I KNEW IT! I JUST KNEW IT! WHAT DID THAT BOY DO TO YOU!

Rachel: HE DID NOTHING!

Rachel *thinks: _But we did something.(dream smile)_

Dad 1: RACHEL I KNOW SOMETHING HAPPENED! NOW TELL ME!

Rachel: NOTHING HAPPENED! (Goes to her room)

Rachel *thinks: _Not like I would tell you anyway (dream laugh)_

Her dads must have decided it was best to leave her be, at least for now. After a couple hours she heard a knock on her bed room door.

?: Rachel. Can I come in?

**Authors note: Hey Peps. I need help! Any ideas that anyone one has I want them! PLEASE HELP! PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Together Again Episode 7**

?: Rachel. Can I come in?

Rachel: (Silent)

Dad 2: Rachel. Please. I just want to talk.

Rachel *thinks: _Yeah talk. About what? My sex life._

Dad 2: Rachel please, can I come in?

Rachel: Go away.

Dad 2: (Sighs and walks away)

Rachel *thinks: _Thank god! At least one of them can take a hint!_

_Now what? I can't go down there. What am I soused to do for the rest of the day._

Rachel lies down in bed thinking of how to get out of this hell hole that she was in when her phone goes off.

**? text: Hey. Where r u?**

**Rachel text: In jail.**

**? text: Really that bad?**

**Rachel text: U don't no the half of it ****L**

**? text: Y don't u just leave?**

Rachel *thinks: _Oh really I never thought about leaving? I thought I would burst into flames if I did._

**Rachel text: Where would I go?**

**? text: RBB u get ur ASS out of that house and get over here right now ;)**

**Rachel text: How can I do that? My dads r watch my every move?**

**? text: U no what 2 do.**

**Rachel text: Do I have 2? :\**

**?: YES NOW GET OVER HERE!**

**Rachel text: Right away MASTER 3**

**-With Rachel's dads-**

Dad 1: She's been offal quite up there. Maybe I should go check on her?

Dad 2: No honey. Give her some space, she'll come down when she ready.

Dad 1: That's what you said three hours ago, and where is she! She's still up in that room.

Dad 2: She just wants to be alone. Leave her be.

Dad 1: How do we know that she's ok up there. Who knows what might have happened?

Dad 2: I assure you she's fine.

Dad 1: I don't care! I'm going up there. (goes upstairs)

Dad 2: (Follows)

Dad 1: (Knocks on the door) Rachel? I'm coming in.

Rachel: (Silent)

Dad 1: (Walks in) Rachel? Where are you?

Dad 2: Rachel sweetie where are you?

Dad 1: (Hits the wall) I told you she was to quite!

Dad 2: (Shocked)

**-With Rachel-**

**Rachel: Thanks.**

**?: For what?**

**Rachel: For getting me out of that place.**

**?: It was the least I could do. After all you're…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i finally though of something! have the next one tomorrow if anyone cares! :P**

**I still want more ideas thought! what i have now might not last much longer. So once again PLEASE, PLEASE HELP! PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! Someone asked me y Rachel is so distance from there parents and why the are watching her every move. Well I just made it so one of her dads was really over protective and didn't want anything to happened to her while the other is more understanding of what she wants but just goes along with the other. Rachel on the other hand just wants to break free and do here own thing and escape all the rules her dads had given her.**

**I'll give you this much for now cause I have a good idea that will come up later for why they are so overprotective.**

* * *

><p><strong>Together Again Episode 8<strong>

**-With Rachel-**

Rachel: Thanks.

?: For what?

Rachel: For getting me out of that place.

? It was the least I could do. After all as of yesterday you are officially my world Rach. I love you.

? *thinks: _Did I just say that! How! Why! Why would I say that now!_

Rachel *thinks:_ WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!_

Rachel: I-I-I…

?: I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that. (looks away)

Rachel: (Puts a hand on his face and turns him to look at her) No, you say that when ever you want. (kisses him) I love you Finn. I never stopped. (looks in his eyes)

Finn: (kisses her)

Rachel: (pulls away) Where's Kurt?

Finn: He's went out with some old friends.

Rachel: Do you know when he'll be back?

Finn: He said late if not all night.

Rachel: Then how about we pick up were we left off. (kisses his neck)

**-With Rachel's dads-**

Dad 1: WHERE IS SHE! WHERE DID SHE GO!

Dad 2: I don't know she must of left when we weren't looking.

Dad 1: THERES NO WAY SHE GOT OUT THAT DOOR I HAD MY EYES ON IT ALL NIGHT!

Dad 2: Yes. But she had to get out somehow.

Dad 1: (Points at the window) THERE! THAT'S HOW SHE GOT OUT! I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD OF PUT A LOCK ON IT!

Dad 2: You're don't know what your saying. Clam down, there's nothing we can about it now.

Dad 2 *thinks: _it's not like we could do anything anyway… she's 18 she's old enough to make her own decisions._

Dad 1: I'M GOING LOOKING FOR HER!

Dad 2: NO YOU CAN'T!

Dad 1: I HAVE TO! I DON'T WANT A RELIVE OF WHAT HAPPENED TO YEARS AGO!

**-With Finchel-**

Finn and Rachel were once again lying on the couch in each others arms only this time with a blanket over them.

Rachel: I wish we could stay like this.

Finn: Me to. I love you Rach.

Rachel: I love you to. (kisses him)

**-With Rachel's dads-**

Dad 2: How are you going to find her? You don't even know where she went.

Dad 1: Oh I know where she went.

He walks out the door and straight over to Finn's. He walks in not bothering in to knock first knowing that no one would answer.

Dad 1: RACHEL! WHERE ARE YOU!

**-With Finchel-**

**Rachel: (Pulls away) Was that…?**

**Finn: Is that…?**

**Rachel: Daddy…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hoped you liked it!**

**i'm still not sure where i'm going with this so if anything is confusing just let me know and i'll try to explain it.**

**OH, and ideas i want!**

**PS. I can't spell :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Together Again Episode 9**

Rachel: Was that…?

Finn: Is that…?

Rachel: Daddy?

Dad 1: (Through his teeth) Get your cloths and go back to the house.

Rachel could see the anger in his eyes and not wanting to make it worse she did as he said. Before getting up she quickly hauled on Finn's shirt and then her own pants. The she left before things could get any worse… if that was possible.

Dad 1: What are you doing to my little girl!

Finn: I didn't do a think to her but let her be herself.

Dad 1: No! Before you came into her life she was _**perfect**_!

Finn: She still is!

Dad 1: No. As soon as you came back into her life she was a different person!

Finn: No, she's not! She's been this person all along! She was just different around you!

Dad 1: Ha! This coming from you of all people!

Finn: (Confused) What is that supposed to mean?

Dad 1: (Sits down) You ruined her life once Finn. I'm not going to let you do it again.

Finn: Yes I know I hurt her back in high school. I regret that more than anything. But I will never hurt her again. At least not if I can help it.

Dad 1: (Laughs) Is that really what you think I'm talking about?

Finn: (Confused) Yeah. Isn't it?

Dad 1: Finn. (shakes his head) She never told you did she?

Finn: Told me what?

Dad 1: All this time I though you were just a jerk.

Finn: What is she not telling me?

Dad 1: …

**-With Rachel-**

Rachel was walking through the door of her house. She was terified, not by the fact for facing one of her dads but the fact that her other one was now alone with Finn. Ad after how he just found them, she didn't even want to think about what he was going to do to him.

Dad 2: Rachel?

Rachel: What?

Dad 2: I just wanted to say I'm sorry,

Rachel: For what?

Dad 2: For not being able to stop him. I try to talk to him but her just wouldn't listen.

Rachel: (Hugs him) Why can't he just understand? Why can't he be more like you?

Dad 2: He just loves you so much and doesn't want to see you get hurt again. And after what happened last time you and Finn were together…

Rachel: Ok! No need to bring that up again. It's all in the past. Done and over with.

Dad 2: Fine. But be careful baby. Just because I understand doesn't mean I don't care what happens. And I want to see you hurt just as your daddy does.

Rachel: Don't worry dad. I can handle myself. I'm not that kid anymore, I know what I'm doing. (leaves and goes upstairs)

**-Later With Rachel's Dads-**

Dad 1: (Walks through the door of the house after his talk with Finn)

Dad 2: What did you do?

Dad 1: I just talked to him.

Dad 2: Fine. Then what did you say.

Dad 1: You know.

Dad 2: You gave him the whole _don_'_t hurt her _speech, didn't you?

Dad 1: Yes. And then…

Dad 2: And then what?

Dad 1: I told him what he needed to know.

Dad 2: You didn****'****t! You know she was going to tell him eventually. But she was going to wait till the time was right.

Dad 1: Well there****'****s no time like the present.

Dad 2: I can****'****t believe you did that.

Rachel: (Walks down the stairs) Did what?

Dad 1: I told him the truth Rachel.

Rachel: YOU DID WHAT!

Dad 1: I told him what he needed to know.

Rachel: OH MY GOD! I have to go talk to him! (Walks out the door)

Dad 2: Now look what you did.

**-With Rachel-**

Rachel *thinks: _I can_****'****_t believe he told him! I was going to do it! I just need some time!_

Rachel: (walks up to Finn and walks right in) Finn? Where are you?

Finn: I****'****m in here Rach!

Rachel: (Walk to where Finn is) Finn, I****'****m sorry.

Finn: how could you not tell me Rach?

Rachel: I was going to but I just got you back and, and, and I didn****'****t you to be mad at me.

Finn: No. why didn****'****t you tell me when you found out?

Rachel: I was scared. And I was gone before I even knew about it.

Finn: None of that would of mattered. I could of helped you. You didn****'****t have to do it alone.

Rachel: I didn****'****t. I had my dads. (not looking Finn in the eyes)

Finn: They though I knew, didn****'****t they?

Rachel: Yes. They wanted you to know. They thought you were a deadbeat, that's why my dadS don't like you so much.

Finn: Or as your dad would say, a jackass.

Rachel: (Laughs) Finn if I had known how to tell you I would of. But how do you call you someone after not seeing them of two months and tell them…

Finn: That your pregnant.

**A/N: Sorry if this doesn't make sense or if it was boring but I wanted to give a bit more of a back story and this was the best I could come up with. Hoped you liked it. J **

**BTW I'm still looking for help. If any1 has any ideas that could help with the next few eps I would really love 2 c them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Together Again Episode 10**

Finn: Rachel. I know it's was a hard thing to do. But I had a right to know.

Rachel: It was a long time ago. It doesn't matter.

Finn: How can you say that? I have a kid out there somewhere and there what about 2, 3 years old and I just found out! How can you say that, that doesn't matter!

Rachel: But it doesn't Finn. You had nothing to do with the kid and after those nine months neither did I.

Finn: What happened to you Rach?

Rachel: I had to grow up Finn.

Finn: I know that but… why! Why wouldn't you tell me!

Rachel: Because Finn I didn't want to! It was bad enough my life was over I didn't want yours to be ruined too!

Finn: (Sighs) Rach, it wouldn't of ruined my life. Having you in my life would of only made my life better.

Rachel: Sure you say that now, but you were different back then Finn. You left me for Quinn and I cared about you to much to risk your happiness for my own.

Finn: Rach you still don't get it. Me and Quinn, we were never real. We were just, well, for looks. There was nothing there, there was at first but from the first time I laid eyes on you, I never felt anything for her. I guess you could call it love at first sight.

Rachel: Oh, so if things with Quinn were so terrible then why would you leave me for her in the first place. Since you loved me so much.

Finn: She blacked mailed me Rach.

Rachel: What do you mean?

Finn: I mean she literally blackmailed me! She threatened to mess with the recruiters so I wouldn't get my scholarship. And without that scholarship I wasn't going anywhere.

Rachel: She wouldn't do that? Would she? And why did she want you back so bad anyway?

Finn: Don't put anything past Quinn. If she wants something she'll get. No matter what she has to do. And why she wanted me back I have no idea. I never really asked. But it probably just had something to do with her image.

Rachel: Your probably right there. But I still don't get it?

Finn: Get what?

Rachel: Why she would do this to us. I know she hated me, but I never would of thought that she would go that far. I always thought it was all an act. You know part of her oh, so important image.

Finn: (Laughs) As I said that's Quinn for ya. She walk over her own grandmother if it meant that she could get ahead.

Rachel: (Laughs) She would. And then some. … I'm sorry. Your right Finn, you had a right to know.

Finn: (Hugs her) I'm know you were scared. I just, I just freaked out a little. I'm sorry. You know how my temper is.

Rachel: I was sacred. And yes I know that temper of yours all to well.

Kurt: (Walks in) Hello! Is it safe!

Rachel: (Confused)

Finn: Yes Kurt you can come in!

Rachel: What was that?

Finn: Ever since the other day when he um… walked in on us he says that before coming in.

Rachel: (Laughs) Poop Kurt. We must have traumatized him.

Finn: (Laughs) We must have. But it was worth it. (smiles)

Rachel: It was indeed. (smiles and kisses him)

Kurt: Wow! I thought you said it was safe!

Finchel: (Looks at him)

Rachel: It was when we said it. (smiles and kisses Finn again)

Finn: (Pulls away) Rach. Not in front of Kurt.

Rachel: Oh Finn, he's a big boy. I'm sure he can handle it.

Kurt: That's right Finn, you don't have to shield me from anything. Except maybe…

Finn: My sex life? (laughs)

Rachel: (Laughs) I wouldn't mind if you keep him out of that either.

Kurt: I thinks we should all just say out of it.

Rachel: Hey I'd like to stay in it, if you don't mind.

Everyone: (Laughs)

Finn: Yeah I'd like to stay in it to.

Rachel and Kurt: (Laugh)

Kurt: Do what ever you want, just leave me out of it. (puts his hands up defensively)

Finchel: (Look at each other than back to Kurt) Fine with us!

Kurt: Thank you! … So… did you two figure anything out since the last time we talked?

Rachel: What do you mean?

Kurt: Well last time I asked about you two you just said that it was complicated.

Rachel *thinks: _What am I supposed to say? I can't say the wrong thing in front of Finn. I don't want to scare him again, after all it's only been a few days, what does he even expect me to say?_

Rachel: I don't know. We never really talked about it. (looks at Finn to see if see had said the wrong thing)

Finn: I know. She's mine that what she is. (smile)

Rachel: What do you mean I'm yours?

Finn: Just that I love you Rach and I don't wanna see you with anybody else.

Rachel: I love you too Finn. (kisses him)

Kurt: Aaaaww.

Finchel: (Looks at him)

Kurt: I just ruined the moment, didn't I?

Rachel: (Looks back at Finn) No, not in the least. (kisses him)

Kurt: Ok. I'm leaving. This is one show I really don't wanna see. (leaves)

Rachel: Is he gone?

Finn: Yes.

Rachel: Lets go upstairs.

Finn: (smile and pick Rachel up) Anything you want. (bring her to his room)

**-Later that day-**

Rachel: (Lying in Finn's arms) Finn?

Finn: Yes?

Rachel: Do you have anywhere to be?

Finn: (Confused) No. Why?

Rachel: Cause that means we can just stay like this forever.

Finn: There's nothing I'd love more. (kisses her)

Rachel: (Smiles) I love you.

Finn: I love you too. Rach? What are you going to do?

Rachel: I told you I'm going to stay right here with you for the rest of my life.

Finn: (Laughs) No, I mean about your dads.

Rachel: Nothing. I'm not going back there. I'll get my own place or something, but I'm not going back there.

Finn: Rach how are you gonna get you own place? There's this little thing called a job that you might need to get first.

Rachel: Oh, haha. Didn't I tell you I applied for a job a few days ago.

Finn: Really? At what? Please don't tell me you'll be flipping burgers.

Rachel: No I wont be flipping burgers. I applied for a job a McKinley. I'm going to be the new couch for glee club.

Finn: Really? What happened to Mr. Schue?

Rachel: They told me I'd hear from them by the end of the week. And Mr. Schue finally got his dream. He move to New York and now he's on Broadway.

Finn: Really? I can't believe Miss. Pillsbury let him go.

Rachel: What does she have to do with it?

Finn: The two of them got engaged last year. I'm just surprised that they went. You know how well she was with the whole mess thing and New York, it isn't exactly the cleanest place.

Rachel: (Laughs) Well she just going to have to get over it now.

Finn: That she is. Hey Rach?

Rachel: Yeah?

Finn: I don't think that you have to get your own place.

Rachel: Yes I do! I can't live with my dads anymore!

Finn: You don't have to live with them either.

Rachel: Then where am I supposed to go?

Finn: Here. You said you never wanted to leave. So stay. Move in with me Rach?

Rachel:…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this one took me a while to write so don't hate me if it's bad. i really wanted to make a big fight between finn and rachel but i just can't right a fight scene for them, there just to perfect.**

**sorry if there are any typos in this or anything that can before it. as i said i can't spell and i not the best writer either so, yeah.**

**i was planning all along to have rachel couch the new directon so i had to get that in somewhere before i forgot so once again sorry if it aint the best.**

**WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?**

**SHOULD THINGS GET MORE SERIOUS BETWEEN FINN AND RACHEL OR SHOULD I SLOW IT DOWN A BIT?**

**PLEASE HELP**


	11. Chapter 11

**Together Again Episode 11**

Rachel: Are you crazy! Finn I can't move in with you! I'm mean we've only been together, for what a week!1

Finn: Yes I am crazy. Crazy for you. And so what if we've only been together a week, that's more than enough time than I need to love you Rach.

Rachel: I know you love me Finn. And I love you too, but I just think that moving in together would just be to fast.

Finn: But Rach? We missed out on the last two years. Us moving in together would help us make up for all that last time.

Rachel: And there's nothing more, I'd like to do than to make up for that last time but I just can't.

Finn: And why not?

Rachel: Because Finn, I, I, I…

Finn: (Kisses her) I love you too Rach. Now why wont you move in with me? Yes I know were moving fast and yes I know your afraid to get hurt, after what I did to you I wouldn't blame you. But the way I see it nothing is fast when it comes to love. Love moves at it's own speed, there are no limits.

Rachel: Ok.

Finn: Ok, what?

Rachel: Ok, I'll move in with you.

Finn: (Kisses her)

Rachel: I love you.

Finn: I love you too. (Smiles) Still think we're moving to fast?

Rachel: Yes. But just as long as I don't hear a proposal anytime soon, I think I can deal with it.

Finn: (Laughs) I think I'll wait a while for that.

Rachel: Oh and why is that? I though you said that love has its own speed?

Finn: I did. And I just don't what to have to argue with you then. I want you to say yes, not give in.

Rachel: (Laughs) You know I'd say yes. I always say yes to you Finn. (Kisses him) Well I better get going.

Finn: What? Why?

Rachel: Well if I'm moving in I might need a few of my things over here.

Finn: I know that. But why do you have to go now?

Rachel: Because it the middle of the day and my dads wont be there.

Finn: Oh. Be quick. I don't want to cause you anymore trouble than I already have.

Rachel: Finn I told it was no trouble. Anything that came my way, it was all worth it to be standing here with you today.

Finn: I know you say that but, I know it hurts you to fight with your dads.

Rachel: No it doesn't not when they act like this. Now I have to hurry, I want to be out of there before they get back.

Finn: I'll be waiting.

Rachel (Rolls her eyes and leaves)

**-At Rachel's house-**

Rachel think*: _ok now only grab what you absolutely need. You can come back for the rest after everything cools down._

Rachel packs as much as she can into her suit cases and checks to make sure she didn't miss anything important. She is looking around her room when she hears the door open and someone come in.

Rachel think*:_ OH NO! One of my dads are here! What am I going to do! I need to get out of here I can't face them! I can't tell them that I'm moving in with Finn, not with them already mad at me! How am I going to get out of here?_

Rachel is pacing back and fourth in her room when she hears a knock on her bedroom door.

Rachel thinks*: _OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! Maybe if I just stay quite than he'll go away! Just breathe Rachel, you can get through this. Just breathe and don't make a sound and you can get through this._

Finn: (Pokes his head around the door) You need any help?

Rachel: (Hugs Finn) You scared me. I though you were one of my dads.

Finn: Nope. I'm all Finn.

Rachel: (Rolls her eyes) Help me get these bags over to your place before your dads get home.

Finn: Anything for you. (Picks up a couple bags)

Rachel: (Pick up her other bags and follows Finn out of the house) Thanks.

Finn: For what?

Rachel: For saving me.

Finn: Anytime Rach.

Finn and Rachel go back to the house and put Rachel's stuff in Finn's room and go in the living room to watch TV.

**-Later that night-**

**Finn is gone out to get a few thing leaving Rachel and Kurt alone in the house by themselves.**

**Kurt: So how are thinks going with you and my brother?**

**Rachel: they couldn't be better Kurt. It feels like we're in high school again.**

**Kurt: Well, lets just hope this ends up better than it did back then.**

**Rachel: What are you talking about Kurt? Of course things will be better. That time apart help both of us realize what we meant to each other. And it doesn't hurt that, that bitch Quinn Fabray isn't here to wreak things again.**

**Kurt: (Laughs) Oh, diva. How you've change.**

**Rachel: Now what is that supposed to mean?**

**Kurt: It's just the way you dress and the way you talk. New York was good to you!**

**Rachel: Actually, it wasn't New York, it was Atlanta.**

**Kurt: Atlanta?**

**Rachel: That's were I went after I left McKinley.**

**Kurt: Ooooh. Now I get it. You were down running around with those bad ass Atlanta girls and they turned my diva into a Prom Queen.**

**Rachel: No I think it was the whole pregnancy that did that. And I think I'm more of a drama queen than a prom queen.**

**Kurt: Wait right there! What pregnancy!**

**Rachel: (Goes wide eyed realizing what she had just said) Ah, ah…**

**Kurt: RACHEL! WHAT PREGANCY!**

**Rachel: (Sighs know that she has to tell them) I got pregnant at the end of sophomore year.**

**Kurt: Whoa! Sophomore year! Weren't you still living here then?**

**Rachel: Yes. But I didn't find out till it was to late! I was already gone.**

**Kurt: To late! What do you mean to late! How could you do that to Finn! Does he even know he has a kid?**

**Rachel: I was in a different and Finn had moved on! Or at least I though he did. Wait? How do know it was Finn?**

**Kurt: Isn't it?**

**Rachel: Of course it was, who else would it be?**

**Kurt: Does Finn know?**

**Rachel: Yes he knows. I told, well my dad told him the other day.**

**Kurt: (Was shocked to find out that of all people Rachel was the one getting knocked up in high school) So… what ever happened to the kid.**

**Rachel: I gave him up for adoption. But I regret it everyday. I wanted to keep him, but my dads wouldn't hear of it. They want me to chance my dreams and they thought that a kid would just make give up on my dreams.**

**Kurt: Oh, diva. It's ok, you'll see him again someday.**

**Rachel: I hope you're right Kurt. I would be the best day of my life if I could just see Avery again.**

**Kurt: Avery?**

**Rachel: Yeah. I called him Avery Drew Hudson. I wanted him to have something from me and Finn if he find out about us.**

**Kurt: I know he will, Rach. He is going to come and find you one of these days. And he'll love you just as much then as he would now. And Rach, what do you mean by if? Didn't you ask his adopted parents anything, you know, before you gave them your son.**

**Rachel: No Kurt. I never met them. Avery was given up for adoption. I never met with anyone I would be surprised if my dads just dropped him off at the orphanage.**

**Kurt: Did you ever ask them?**

**Rachel: No. I could never bring myself to ask them.**

**Kurt: Then why don't you try to find out. You know he was in Atlanta. Make a few calls, check around and you never know. You could end up finding him.**

**Rachel: I love to find him. But what would I do then? What if he's still in an orphanage Kurt. What if he was never adopted. You know I would never be able to leave my little boy alone like that after finding him.**

**Kurt: Then you could take him with you.**

**Rachel: It's not that easy Kurt. I mean what would Finn think? Do you think he even wants Avery.**

**Kurt: Why does it matter what Finn thinks? Would it be more important, what your dads think. You know since they would have to live with the baby.**

**Rachel: No they wouldn't Kurt. I don't live there anymore.**

**Kurt: You got your own place? Don't you need a job to do that?**

**Rachel: (Laughs) No I did not get my own place. I moved in with Finn.**

**Kurt: Whoa… When did that happen?**

**Rachel: Today. (Smiles)**

**Kurt: Well I think that we should try to track him down, you know see if we can find him. And if we can then we'll ask Finn.**

**Rachel: But Kurt…**

**Kurt: Rach. Don't worry. I know Finn. And if there's one thing that he will always do. It's try to make you happy. He loves you Rach and I know he will want that little boy if they is anyway he can have him.**

**Rachel: You really think so Kurt?**

**Finn: I know so.**

**Rachel: (Turns around to see Finn standing in the door way) How long have you been standing there?**

**Finn: Long enough to hear about Avery Drew Hudson. (smiles) And Rach if it's what you want, there is nothing I'd like more then to try to find our son.**

**Rachel: You mean it. (Smile and starts to tear up)**

**Finn: With all my heart. There is nothing I'd like more than to met our son. Except maybe if we can take him home with us.**

**Rachel: (Tears now falling down her face) I feel the same way. I want that baby back.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Together Again Episode 12**

**A/N: sorry I took so long but I had a lot to do and just couldn't find the time to write. Plus I was having a hard time thinking of how to do this.**

**I skipped ahead a little bit in this chapter. I didn't really know what to do with the whole searching thing so I pretty much just skipped it all.**

It has been over two weeks and they still had no luck finding Avery. Kurt was gone back to school but still help when he could. Rachel and Finn now spent all there free time at one thing and one thing only, trying to find there little boy.

Rachel: Do you think we'll ever find him?

Finn: Of course we will Rach. He's our son, one way or another we will find him.

Rachel: I don't know Finn. It's been over two weeks and we don't even have a idea of where he might be.

Finn: Yes we do. We know he's in Atlanta, so that narrows it down a bit.

Rachel: Yeah only 132 square miles.

Finn: It's not that bad. We just have to take it day by day, if Avery is there, we'll find him soon enough.

Rachel: (Hugs Finn) I miss him Finn.

Finn: (Hugs her back) I know babe. And there's nothing I want more than to see that little boy, to hold him in my arms an to take him home with us.

Rachel: Me too Finn. Me too.

**-Later that week-**

Finn and Rachel are still looking, but they are started to lose hope in finding Avery. Finn is on the phone talking to Kurt, to see if he had, had any luck when he heard Rachel screaming in the other room.

Finn: (Runs to her) Rach! What's wrong?

Rachel: (Jumping up and down) I FOUND HIM FINN! I REALLY FOUND HIM!

Finn: (Runs to her and takes he in his arms) Oh my god Rach! Where is he? Dose he have a family?

Rachel: He's in some place called God Of Israel.

Finn: So.. He was never adopted.

Rachel: No. He's almost three and he's never known what it's like to have a family. (Hangs her head as she starts to tear up)

Finn: No need to worry Rach. He will soon enough. (Lifts her head and kisses her)

Rachel: So, are we going to Atlanta?

Finn: As soon as we can get the tickets. (smiles and kisses her again)

**-Next Weekend-**

Finn and Rachel had arrived in Atlanta and were just leaving the airport.

Rachel: I can't believe we're actually doing this.

Finn: Well we are babe. We're here and before we know it we'll have our little boy.

Rachel: When are we going to see him?

Finn: Right after we cheek into our hotel.

They waste no time. Once they check in they just lay the bags in the room and the next thing they knew they were in a cab on there way to the orphanage.

Rachel couldn't hold in her excitement. She was going to she him again and even better she might even get to take him home. They walk into the building and it was much nicer than they expected. The wall were bight and colourful, the way Rachel had pictured it, it looked like something out of Oliver twist. But it was nice here and from what they could tell the children looked happy.

Rachel and Finn walk up to the desk along the back wall of the main room. There is a young blond woman sitting behind the desk sitting at a computer.

Heather: (She Finn and Rachel) Hello there, my name's heather. What brings you two here.

Rachel: Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I believe we talked earlier about a little boy name Avery.

Heather: Oh, yes. That's him over there. (Points to a small brown hair boy playing with a toy drum)

Rachel went wide eyed he looked just like Finn, just with a rounded face.

Rachel: (Gasped) Oh my god.

Rachel *thinks: _He looks just like Finn._

Heather: I know, cute isn't he. I'm so sad to see him go.

Finn & Rachel: GO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN GO!

Heather: (Wide eyed) He's been adopted. The family was just cleared this morning.

Rachel: (Sighs) But we came all this way. And now we can't even take him with us. (Hugs into Finn)

Heather: (Confused) I'm sorry but is there something wrong.

Rachel: (crying)

Finn: You see Avery is ours. We're his real parents and when we heard he was here we had to come right away.

Heather: (Didn't know what to say)

Finn: We were hoping that we wouldn't be to late but as I can see we are, so I guess we'll just be on our way.

Heather: (See them about to leave) Wait.

Finn: What?

Heather: You may be to late to adopt, but since you went through all this trouble the least I can do is let you meet him.

Rachel: (Hopeful) Really?

Heather: Of course, it's the least I could do.

Finn & Rachel: (Smile) Thank you so much.

Heather: Don't mention it. Just go over, he's really love meeting new people. (Sits back down)

Finn: (Looks at Rachel) Are you sure you want to do this?

Rachel: Of course I do Finn. I came all this way, I'm giving up a chance to see him again, even if it's only for a while.

Finn: (Smiles) Well come, before we miss our chance. (Takes Rachel's hand and walks toward Avery)

Avery: (Turns around and see Finn and Rachel) Hello.

Finn: (Kneels down in front of Avery) Hi there. My names Finn, what's your's.

Avery: My name is Avery Drew Hudson. (Smiles)

Rachel: (Starting to tear up)

Finn: (Looks at Rachel) Don't cry Rach. Remember this is what you. I mean we wanted. Isn't it?

Rachel: (Wipes away the tears) Of course it is. Hi there Avery I'm Rachel.

Finn and Rachel spent the rest of the day with Avery. They didn't want to leave but it was clear that they had to. If they had stayed much longer than they may have never been able to. At least not without Avery.

**-That Night At The Hotel-**

Finn and Rachel walk through the door of there hotel room. And just as soon as they walked in Rachel let it go.

Rachel: (Hugs into Finn and starts to sob) Finn, how could we be to late. I want that little boy so bad.

Finn: (Hugs Rachel) I know Rachel. There is nothing I want more than to have that little boy to call my own, epically after seeing that face. But maybe he'll be better off this way.

Rachel: (Looks up at Finn) Finn that is my baby. How could he be better off with someone else?

Finn: (Sighs) Well Rach, were not far from kids ourselves. Maybe this is gods way of telling us that we aren't ready to raise a child.

Rachel: Maybe your right Finn. Maybe he will be better with people more… prepared to raise him.

Finn: And they will be Rach. They wouldn't just give him to anybody. I know he's going to a good home.

Rachel: I hope your right Finn. I hope your right. (Hugs into him again)

The rest of the night went pretty much the same. They spent the night talk about Avery and how they wish he could be with them, trying to get it all out before they had to get back to their lives.

**-Sunday Night-**

Finn and Rachel had just arrived home and were still a little depressed about the fact that they had to leave Avery behind.

Finn brought their bags in from the car and dropped them by the door.

Rachel: It's nice to be back.

Finn: Is it?

Rachel: Of course it is. We have to get back to real life. We can't just thin about what could have been. I start work tomorrow and I need a clear head. As you said Avery is going to a good home and he'll be just fine.

Finn: I'm still gonna miss him. I know I only met him once, but I already love him.

Rachel: I know Finn. I love him to. But we have to move on. One day he will try and find us and then we can have our time with him. But until than we have to live, the same as we would have if we didn't go looking for him.

Finn: Your right Rach. But still, that day can't come fast enough.

Rachel: I can't wait either Finn. I can't with either. (Walks upstairs)

Finn: Hey? Were are you going?

Rachel: (Rolls her eyes) To bed Finn. It's late and I have to be up bright and early.

Finn: Right. (Picks up their bags and follows her up stairs)

**-The Next Morning-**

That morning Rachel walk into a place that she had not been in years. A place that she though that she would never she, let alone be in again. She was back at McKinley. She walked through the halls a noticed a few familiar face, like principal Figgins and coach Beiste and coach Sylvester.

Rachel *thinks: _WOHA! How is she still here! After all the thing she did to the kids here how did she not get fired! I mean she was horrible to people!_

Rachel walked into the choir room. It was exactly they same way she remembered it, not a thing had changed. she sat down on the piano bench as a few kids started to walk in.

Rachel *thinks: _I guess glee club still isn't the coolest thing._

When all the kids arrived Rachel started her first lesson.

Rachel: Hi everybody I'm Miss Berry.

Glee club: HI!

Rachel: So for our first lesson we will be doing ballads. Basically a song that tells a story.

Glee cluber #1: Yeah we know that.

Rachel: I'm just saying. So by the end of the week everyone need to perform a ballad. You can do it in groups or by yourself, but when the week is up everyone has to perform.

**A/N: So as you can see Rachel got the job at McKinley and once again she isn't the most popular. I was going to give each of the kids name and describ them a bit, but I decided not to because I firgured it would just mess me up down the road somewhere. So I'll just say Glee cluber#_ when ever one of them talk and if Rachel ever say a random name then she's talking to one of them cause I'll tell you right now the glee club is just a group of people here and won't have that big of a part, at least as of right now they wont.**

**If anyone has any ideas of how I could make this story better or if you could tell me if I'm doing anything wrong I really appreciate it. ****J**


	13. Chapter 13

**Together Again Episode 13**

**-Friday Evening-**

Rachel has been working at McKinley for about a week now and everything seem to be going good.

Rachel: (Walks through the door) Finn!

Finn: (From the kitchen) I'm in here!

Rachel walks in to the kitchen to find Finn standing in the door was. He was dressed in black pants with a light blue shirt and his best blazer. The room was dim, lit only by candles. The table was set with a small chicken and a few small bowls that contained different vegetables, there was two glass laid gently to the side next to a bucked of ice with a bottle of champagne resting nicely inside.

Rachel: (Confused) Finn? What's going on?

Finn: I made you dinner. I thought you deserved a nice evening.

Rachel: Finn you didn't have to do this. (Wraps her arms around his neck)

Finn: But I wanted to. (Kisses her) So what do you want first? Dinner or desert?

Rachel: (Looks over to the table and back to Finn) Definitely desert. (Kisses Finn)

Finn: Are you sure? You dinner might get cold. But your desert will be hot forever.

Rachel: (Laughs) Your very proud that you cooked aren't you?

Finn: (Smiles) Kind of.

Rachel: Then lets eat so we can get to desert. (Walks to the table)

Finn rolls his eyes and followers her. He hauls out her chair and than sits down then self. They both finished there dinner quickly.

Rachel: That was good.

Finn: That's just my awesome culinary skill.

Rachel: Yeah, the skills that you just happen to have all of a sudden. Be honest Finn. You bought it didn't you.

Finn: No. I didn't buy it.

Rachel: than where did you get it? I know you didn't cook it.

Finn: And how do you know that?

Rachel: you asked me how to make Easy Mac last week.

Finn: the print was small.

Rachel: Yeah, yeah. Now where did you buy this?

Finn: I didn't buy it.

Rachel: Finn there is no way you ca convince me that you made this. So who did?

Finn: My mom did ok!

Rachel: I knew it!

Finn: (Laughs) Yes miss PI you figured it out.

Rachel: (Laughs) Finn we could have just went out. You didn't have to make your mom cook for us.

Finn: But I wanted a special evening. I just wanted you to think that I could do something.

Rachel: (Walks to him and wraps her arms around him) But you can do something.

Finn: (Pulls her closer) And what's that?

Rachel: Me. (kisses him)

Finn: (Laughs) Time for desert than is it?

Rachel nods and Finn takes her into his arms and carries her to their bedroom.

**-Saturday-**

Finn and Rachel are lying in bed. Finn had just woke up and Rachel was lying on chest still asleep with his arm around her and with his free hand he was playing with a small black box.

Finn *thinks: _You can't screw this up Finn. You have to take it slow. You going to fast already. If you move to fast with this you'll just scare her away. _(He open the box and just stares at what's inside) _I really want to give this to her, I mean everything we have done has been fast why should this be any different. It only been a month but come on that's half of Kim Kardashian's marriage right there. _(Sighs) _What am I gonna do? _(Closes the box and shoves it under his pillow)

**-Rachel's dream-**

Rachel was in the middle of what she though was a meadow. She was sitting on a checked blanked with Finn, he had his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. The pair are just sitting there in starring up at the clouds.

Finn: (Looks don't at Rachel) I love you Rach.

Rachel: I love you too.

Finn learns down and kisses her, but the moment doesn't last long when they hear someone running towards them screaming. Rachel was shocked, she couldn't believe her eyes. There he was, the little boy that she longed for, it was her son and he was yelling for her.

Avery: Mommy! Daddy!

Rachel was still in shock when Finn stood up and picked up Avery.

Avery: Daddy come push me on the swings.

When she heard him once more she snapped out of it and look around. She saw Finn with Avery in his arms and walked toward them. When she did she noticed that she was no longer in the meadow, she was in someone backyard, but who it was to big to be anything around lima, or at least the part where she lived.

Finn: Rach you coming?

Avery: Yes mommy come!

Rachel: I'll be there in a minute.

Rachel *thinks: _It all just so perfect. It's all I ever wanted._

Rachel is just standing there watching Finn play with Avery, and she couldn't help but smile. But at the same time she got this weird feeling, she felt like there was something crawling on her, but there was nothing. She looked down at her hand and was more shocked than before. Cause there on her left hand, was the most beautiful diamond that she had ever seen.

And with a flash of light it was gone.

**-Reality-**

Rachel *thinks: _What the? It was just a dream. Of course it was, it was just to perfect to be real. But why can't it? I'm one kid and one ring short. Rach what are you saying! You can't have Avery and Finn wont propose! It only been a month you should even be thinking about this!_

Rachel came to and looked up to see Finn deep in thought.

Rachel: Good morning.

Finn: (Snaps out of it) good morning beautiful. (kisses her)

Finn *thinks: _Thank go I hid that box. Rach would freak if she though I was thinking about proposing._

Rachel: What were you think about?

Finn: When?

Rachel: Just that time. Before I brought you back to earth.

Finn: I was just think about us.

Rachel: Really what about us?

Finn *thinks: _Ugh! What do I say! This is like the one time that I can't tell her the truth! Think Finn think!_

Finn: Just how beautiful you are.

Finn *thinks: _Nice save Finn._

Rachel: (Smiles) Nice answer.

Finn: So, what was your dream about?

Rachel: How did you know I was dreaming?

Finn: You were talking in your sleep.

Rachel: OH NO! what did I say?

Finn: Nothing much. Just how much you love me. (Cocky smile)

Rachel: I don't need to be asleep to tell you that. I love you.

Finn: I love you more.

Rachel: Now don't you even start that!

Finn: Why not?

Rachel: I know I can't stand to see couple who do that! I don't want to be one of those couples that everyone hates!

Finn: (Puts his hand up defensively) OK I'll wont do it.

Rachel: Good. (Hugs into Finn) But just for the record, I love you more.

Finn: (Rolls his eyes) Now who being annoying.

**-Later that day-**

Rachel was gone to the gym as she does every weekend since it got to cold to walk outside. Finn usually hate when she was gone but now it gave him the change that he needed.

He picked up the cordless phone and went into the living room. He sat down and dialled the number of the one person he knew could help. Finn is sitting impaction as the phone rings. He was about to hang up when he answered.

Kurt: Hello?

Finn: Kurt I need your help.

Kurt: OH NO! YOU DID NOT HURT MY DIVA! FINN WHAT DID YOU DO!

Finn: Calm down bro! I didn't do anything to her!

Kurt: Then why do you need my help?

Finn: It's not something I did. It's what I wanna do.

Kurt: And what's that?

Finn: I bought a ring Kurt.

Kurt: Finn no! What are you thinking!

Finn: Kurt I love her so why can't I?

Kurt: Because Finn, it to fast! You can't just decide to spend the rest of you life with someone after a month!

Finn: But if you put all the time we spent as a couple we have like a year.

Kurt: Finn that was in high school! And like what 2 years ago!

Finn: Kurt I want to spend the rest of my life with her! I've know that since day one! I just made a few mistakes along the way!

Kurt: Finn I know you mean that. I know that you want love Rachel and a fully capable of spending the rest of your life with her. But I'm looking at this form Rachel's side. She loves you Finn but I'm not so sure she ready to marry you.

Finn: Why would she be if she loves me as much as you say why wouldn't she?

Kurt: Because Finn. She was never one to rush things.

Finn: I'm not so sure about that Kurt. We moved in together in our first week. If she wanted to keep things slow she would never have done that. Would she?

Kurt: Finn she had nowhere else to go. Her dads practically disowned her and she didn't have a job. And not to mention you have to convince her first.

Finn: Well I convinced her to move in, after less than a week so why can to get her to marry me after a month?

Kurt: Finn a month is just to fast. I begging you not to do this. Give it some time, the longer you wait the more open Rachel will be to the idea.

Finn: Kurt I'm pretty sure she's open to the idea.

Kurt: And how's that?

Finn: Lets just say. She talks in her sleep.

**-With Rachel-**

**Rachel had just walked out of the gym and had a lot on her mind. She got into Finn's car and through her bag in the back seat. She started the car and picked up her phone. She need help and she called the one person she knew could give it to her.**

**Kurt: Diva!**

**Rachel: Hi, Kurt. I need your help.**

**Kurt: Oh no. He didn't. (Think Finn had popped the question)**

**Rachel: He didn't what?**

**Kurt: (Realizes what he said) Oh nothing, never mind. So what did you need help with?**

**Rachel: Everything! I just so confused.**

**Kurt: Lets start from the beginning.**

**Rachel: Well it all started with this dream I had. (Tells him all about her dream) and I've been having the same dream every night since we saw Avery. And it always ends the same way, I look down and see that ring and in a flash of light it's all gone.**

**Kurt: I don't know what to say Rach.**

**Rachel: What could it mean Kurt?**

**Kurt: Well I think you just miss your son Rach.**

**Rachel: Kurt I've missed him since the day he was born. If that was it than the dreams would have started years ago.**

**Kurt: so you've never dreamed about him before?**

**Rachel: Well for the first month or so after I gave him up but than they just stopped. But what about the ring Kurt? The ring. It always ends with the ring.**

**Kurt: Well Rach have you even thought that just maybe you want to get married.**

**Rachel: MARRIED! Kurt are you insane!**

**Kurt: I'm just looking at the facts Rach. You're clearly dreams of what you see as your perfect life. A life where you still have Avery and for some reason are married to Finn.**

**Rachel: Well maybe it was perfect. But I'm to young to be married. And it's not Finn is going to ask anytime soon any way.**

**Kurt: (Trying to hide what he knows) Rach you never know.**

**Rachel: Yes I do Kurt. Finn is not going to propose, he's to shy. It'll take him years to propose, if he ever thinks of it.**

**Kurt: (Sighs) Maybe your right Rach, but maybe your not. You never know you just never know.**

**Rachel: Thanks Kurt for such a clear answer. (Rolls her eyes)**

**Kurt: Diva, I know I can't see you but I don't roll your eyes at me!**

**Rachel: Ok, how did you know that?**

**Kurt: I just that good.**

**Rachel: That you are. Yeah well I've got to go Kurt.**

**Kurt: K. Bye diva.**

**Rachel: Bye.**

**Rachel hug up the phone and drove out of the parking lot and back to Finn's.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Together Again Episode 14**

**A/N: sorry to skip ahead but I need to get to a certain point soon or I will never be able to end the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Two Month later-(Mid April)-<strong>

Finn is still trying to figure out what he is going to while Rachel is still confused about what she wants and is still have the same dream every night.

Rachel gets up one morning and decides that she is going to start her spring cleaning. Finn is at his mom helping her with some of the heavy lifting of her spring cleaning since Burt had to work. Rachel is working her way through the house when she starts to think.

Rachel *thinks: _I just wish these dreams would stop already. I just can't handle it anymore. Either this dream need to come true or I have to get engaged. _(Sighs) _But who am I kidding? Finn isn't going to propose._

Rachel: So hear that dreams! It's time for you to stop!

Rachel continues cleaning and eventually makes her way to the bed room. She pick up everything in the room and brought it to the garage to sort it out later. She went back to the room straightened everything up and started to strip the bed.

She took off the blankets first leaving only the bottom sheet then she removed her pillow case and through it with the rest on the floor. She picked up Finn's pillow and tried to shake the pillow free of it's cases when she heard something hit the floor.

She dropped the pillow back onto the bed and bend down to pick up the small black box that had fallen. When she saw the box her eye started to water. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it seemed so unreal, she was afraid the open it, thinking what was inside might disappoint her. But through the fear she opened it anyway.

Once she saw what was inside is couldn't believe her eyes. It was the exact ring from her dream, a princess cut and a white gold band. It was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen.

**-With Finn-**

It was getting late and Finn had just finished helping his mother. And they go into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Carol: (Gives Finn a sandwich) So Finn, how are things going with you and Rachel?

Finn: It's great. I don't think I've ever been happier.

Carol: I don't think I ever seen you like this. You're like a completely different person when your with her.

Finn: Yeah. I guess she just brings out the best in me.

Carol: She really does Finn. She really does.

Finn: Hey mom can I ask you something?

Carol: Anything.

Finn: Well you think that me and Rachel are good together right.

Carol: Of course I do Finn. She makes my little boy happy and that's all I can ask for. Why do you ask?

Finn: Well… I kinda bought a ring.

Carol: Oooh Finn. Your going to propose.

Finn: I don't know. I want to but when I told Kurt he told me it was all to fast.

Carol: Really? I though Kurt would be dying to plan a wedding.

Finn: You'd think, but he told me to wait. He said I would only scar her off if I did this to soon.

Carol: Well Finn of an ordinary girl that might be, but this is Rachel we're talking about.

Finn: Maybe your right. Rachel was always different.

Carol: Of course I'm right. Rachel loves you Finn, there is no way you will scare her off, epically with something like this. But Finn, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. If you love her and want to take that next step than you should do it.

Finn: (Smiles) I'm gonna do it. Thanks mom, I know you could help. (Hugs her)

Carol: You're welcome. So, can I see the ring?

Finn: Well I don't have I on me right now.

Carol: Well I hope you have it hid somewhere good.

Finn: I just stuffed it in my pillow case.

Carol: Oh no! Finn it's spring cleaning time. You better get going a pray to god that Rachel hasn't been cleaning.

Finn: (Wide eyed) I never though of that. Bye my. (Kisses her on the cheek and leaves)

Carol: Bye Finn. For his sake I hope she didn't find that ring.

Finn is rushing to get home quickly, the whole time praying that he was not to late and that Rachel had not found the ring. He parked the car and ran inside. He walked through the door and immediately heard sobs coming from upstairs.

Finn *thinks: _OH NO! I'm to late! She found the ring!_

Finn ran upstairs and into the bed room. He found Rachel sitting on the edge of the bed with tears streaming down her face and an opened ring box in her hands.

Finn: Rach?

Rachel: Finn, what is this?

Finn: It's a ring Rach.

Rachel: Why do you have it?

Finn: Because I couldn't do this with out it.

Finn walks over to Rachel and takes her hands in his. He looks Rachel in the eyes and she the start to slow down.

Finn: I love you Rachel. More than anything in this world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise never to hurt you and to love you forever, if you say you'll be mine. Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?

Rachel: (Falls into Finn's arms) Yes Finn! Yes! (Kisses him)

Finn: I love you Rach. (Slides the ring onto her finger)

Rachel: I love you too. (Kisses him again)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short but I just had to end it like this.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Together Again Episode 15**

**-The Next Morning-**

Finn and Rachel had once again woke up in each others arms, which was nothing strange for them. It was the first night in weeks that she didn't dream of the meadow and her "perfect" life.

Rachel stares at the ring on her finger and smiles.

Finn: (She her) Did I do good?

Rachel: (Looks up at Finn and smiles) You did very good. (Kisses him) So when did you and Kurt find the time?

Finn: What do you mean Kurt? He's been gone for months now.

Rachel: Finn no offence but you'd have to be gay to pick out a ring this nice. And if Kurt didn't help you than I think you just proposed to the wrong person.

Finn: (Laughs) Rach the ring was easy. I just look for the one that was just as beautiful as you.

Rachel: Awwww.

Finn: Then I saw the price and got this one.

Rachel: (Hits him) Finn!

Finn: Kidding! Kidding! There is no ring that could match your beauty.

Rachel: You just have to be all mushy don't you?

Finn: (Baby voice) Yes I do.

Rachel: (Laughs) Ok. Never and I mean never do that again.

Finn: (Baby voice) Why not?

Rachel: (Moves away) Because it's creepy.

Finn: Is it that bad?

Rachel: Worse.

Finn: (Baby voice) Than I won't do it anymore.

Rachel: Stop it! (About to get out of bed)

Finn: (Grabs her wrist) Hey! Were do you think you going?

Rachel: Away from that voice!

Finn: I'll stop. (Pulls her closer) Especially if you keeps you here. (Kisses her)

Rachel: Have you given any though to the wedding yet?

Finn: Rach we've been engaged less than a day and you already want to plan the wedding?

Rachel: Of course I do Finn! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this day?

Finn: How long?

Rachel: Months now Finn. I was scared to admit it but I want you forever and now nothing will change that.

Finn: Months? I wish you would've told me?

Rachel: And whys that?

Finn: Cause I bought the ring back in January and Kurt told me not to give it to you.

Rachel: Kurt told you? He told me not to get my hopes up because you would never get the guts to propose.

Finn: Well if you didn't find that ring?

Rachel: What do you mean if I didn't find the ring?

Finn: I would have had to waited till tonight to get it on your finger.

Rachel: You really mean that?

Finn: With all m heart. I realized something that made me see that if I really love you than time doesn't matter, so I just forgot about how long we've been together and came home to get the ring. But there was a little change in plans and things happened sooner rather than later.

Rachel: But it didn't matter Finn.

Finn: No Rach. I proposed because I wanted to. Not because you found the ring.

Rachel: Just making sure. (Looks back at her ring) I really do love this ring.

Finn: I can see that. You have a hard time taking your eyes off it.

Rachel: It's just it seems so unreal. I feel that if I take my eyes off it for to long than it will just disappear.

Finn: Rach it's not going to disappear. (Lifts her left hand) I plan on having this ring on your finger forever, I will be crushed if it ever leaves it. (Kisses her hand)

Rachel: It's just the dreams I've been having. It's the same ring! The same ring that I have been seeing in my head for months now.

Finn: Dreams? You never mentioned any dreams.

Rachel: Well I didn't want to worry you.

Finn: Rach it worries me that you didn't tell me. What were these dreams about?

Rachel: You.

Finn: Is that it?

Rachel: No.

Finn: Why don't you just tell me what happened?

Rachel: Well it all starts with the two of us sitting in a meadow… (Tells him everything) …and it always ends the same way. I'd down and see this ring on your finger.

Finn: Rach, do you know what I think?

Rachel: What?

Finn: I think that you dream is telling how things should be for us, how someday they will be. Or at least I hope they will.

Rachel: I hope so too. I hope so too.

Some time goes by and Finn and Rachel finally set away their discussion about rings ad dreams when Rachel heard Finn's stomach growl. They went down stairs and Rachel made them both breakfast.

Rachel: So Finn, when are we going to tell people?

Finn: When ever you want Rach.

Rachel: So that mean's I can call Kurt and finally shove it in his face the you not some shy little boy.

Finn: (Laughs) Yes you can call Kurt. How about we go and tell my mom and Burt today?

Rachel: I'd love to. We don't really see them enough.

Finn: What do you mean? I was over there yesterday.

Rachel: I mean we as a couple. Now we as in you.

Finn: (Laughs) What about you dads?

Rachel: (Froze) Do we have to tell them?

Finn: Not today, but we do have to let them know.

Rachel: But why? They already hate that I'm with you let alone marrying you.

Finn: I know that Rach, but your there only kid, they wouldn't want to miss you wedding.

Rachel: Finn, I have to look the other way when I pass them in the driveway. How do you expect me to go over there and tell them we're getting married, especially after what 4, 5 months.

Finn: I though you said that time didn't matter?

Rachel: To me it doesn't, but to my dads?

Finn: I'm not gonna make you do anything. The way I see it you have two choices. You can either send them an invite and let them know like one of your old friends that you hardly talk to, or you can go over there on my arm and we can tell them together.

Rachel: We'll tell them. But we're doing you mom first.

Finn: How about we go out to dinner with my mom and Burt tonight and will then them then.

Rachel: Great idea.

Finn: I'll call them now and see if they can come.

Finn goes into the other room and calls him mom.

Finn: (Comes back into the room) Our plans are on for tonight.

Rachel: Do you think their going to be surprised?

Finn: My mom wont be but I'm not so sure about Burt.

Rachel: Why? (Stands up and leans forward on the table) You didn't tell her already did you!

Finn: (Puts his hands up defensively) Calm down Rach. No I didn't tell her.

Rachel: (Sits back down) Then why wont she be surprised?

Finn: Well remember I told you someone helped me realize that time didn't matter.

Rachel: Yeah.

Finn: Well she was the one that help me realize it.

Rachel: Well at least we get to see the look on Burt's face.

Finn: Yeah. I really wish Kurt could be here. I'd love to see his face when we tell him.

Rachel: There a reason they invented Skype Finn.

Finn: Smart. Cause Kurt is one reaction that I would regret missing.

Rachel: (Laughs) Who wouldn't.

**-Later at Dinner-**

Finn and Rachel got the restaurant and saw Burt and Carol already sitting at a booth against the wall. They walked over to the table and sat down across from them. They talked about the usual thing and went on with there meal. When everyone was pretty much down their deserts Finn and Rachel decided that it was time to tell them.

Rachel: Carol. Burt. Me and Finn have something we want to tell you.

Both Finn and Rachel could see the smile building on Carols face as Rachel lifted her left hand.

Finn & Rachel: We're getting married.

Carol: I knew it! I knew it! As soon as Finn called me I knew it!

Burt: Congratulations you two.

Carol: I'm so happy for the two of you.

Finn: (Looks Rachel in the eyes) I could be happier either.

Carol: So have you two given any thought to when to have the wedding.

Rachel: Well we were talking about something in the summer. Maybe August. You know it would be easier for our friends and family to be here in the summer than any other time.

Carol: Well I think you should talk to Kurt before you decide anything for good. That boy just loves the idea of planning a wedding.

Finn: Don't worry Kurt is next on our list. If we don't tell him tonight, then it will be first thing tomorrow.

They finished up and Finn played the bill, even though Burt insisted Finn would let him because he had invited them and would not have his guest pay. They parted their separate ways then and Finn and Rachel went home. They relaxed for pretty much the rest of the night and left telling Kurt until morning.

Rachel woke up the next morning by her self. She was confused at first but once she got the smell of bacon she knew where he was. She crawled out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Finn hears her come in and turns around.

Finn: Rach, I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed. (Frowns)

Rachel: Don't worry Finn. You surprised me by cooking in the first place.

After Finn's surprise is ruined, they both took there breakfast into the living room sitting in each others arm while watching TV.

Rachel: So today we do the hard part?

Finn: I thought telling Kurt would be easy.

Rachel: It will be. I was talking about my dads.

Finn: I doesn't have to be today.

Rachel: (Looks up at Finn) Now who scared to tell them?

Finn: But Rach, unlike me they actually care about you.

Rachel: Well you matter to me Finn. And if my dads really care about me then they'll accept that we're getting married.

Finn: (Smiles) When did you get so brave.

Rachel: (Laughs) Who knows? Lets just hope it last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is, i manged to get another on out i hope you liked it. Not sure how many more there will be but i'm thinking that there might be another 5 but there could be more and there could be less but i don't think that will happen.**

**PS: Thanks to anyone who has ever comment on this story. This is my first story and it makes me so happy to see that people are actually read it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Together Again Episode 16**

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long but my teachers were being fags and giving me a bunch a work to do! ****L like don't they know that I have more import things to do!**

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel woke up the next morning both excited and nervous. They both couldn't wait to tell Kurt, he had probably been waiting for this day as soon as he walked in on them that unfaithful day. But it was tell Rachel's dads that scared them both.<p>

Finn *think:_ How am I going to face her dads? They have hated me ever since Rachel told them she was pregnant, and it doesn't help that one of them walked in on the two of practically naked on the couch. And I'm sure… if they didn't hate me already they certainly do know._

Rachel *thinks: _How am I going to tell my dads that I'm getting married? Epically to the one person in the world that they have hated for most of the time they have known him! How am I supposed to do think? Why can't I just send them an invite? I need to get out of this! I can't face them I just can't! But it the right thing to do! Isn't it…?_

Rachel: (Covers her face with her hands) Uggh!

Finn: What's wrong Rach?

Rachel: Oh, it's nothing.

Finn: I know something's wrong. So what's bother you?

Rachel: I was just thinking about how we are going to tell my dads. I don't want to have to face them, their not going to like that I'm getting married so fast, let alone that I'm marrying you.

Finn: Rach I don't want to make things complicated for you. If you don't want to face them you don't have to. You could always send them and invite.

Rachel: You're scared to aren't you?

Finn: Of course I am.

Rachel: Well we don't have to tell them right away. We could tell them at the last minute.

Finn: Rach, really? Right before the wedding?

Rachel: Not the last minute before the wedding. I mean right before we send out the invitations. That way we have plenty of time to build up the courage to tell them. And if we want to tell them before that we can be we have plenty of time. We don't need to rush into anything… especially telling my dads.

Finn: If that's what you want to do I'll do it. (Kisses her on the cheek) So how about we tell Kurt then. I'm sure he will be happy to hear it.

Rachel: I can't wait to tell him. Lets see if he's online.

Rachel get her laptop and sit back down on the bed next to Finn. He puts his arm around her and pulls her close to him. Rachel opens up her laptop, logs on to messenger and starts to scroll through her friends.

Rachel: Yep. He's online. (Clicks on Kurt's name) Video chat?

Finn: Of course. We want to see his reaction don't we.

Rachel clicked the little camera icon in the top corner and waited for Kurt to respond. Which of course he did.

Kurt: DIVA!

Rachel: Hi Kurt. (Looks at Finn) We have something to tell you.

Kurt: OMG! You're pregnant!

Finn and Rachel were both go wide eyed in shock. They expected a lot but they never expected this.

Rachel: NO! NO! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT!

Kurt: It was just a guess. No need to get all defensive. So what did you want to tell me?

Finn: Well what we were about to say was…

Rachel lifts her hand as Finn starts to say the words.

Finn and Rachel: We're getting married!

Kurt: (Starts jumping up and down and clapping his hands) OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GETTING MARRI… (Slips and falls back over his chair)

Rachel: (Laughs) Kurt are you ok?

Kurt: (Gets up and sits back down in the chair) Yes… But I just can't believe that you two are getting married! Have you set a date? Have you picked a place? What about invitations? And the dress! Rach you have to let me help with the dress!

Rachel: Well nothing is set in stone yet. We still need to find a place after all.

Kurt: Well then tell me the time line.

Finn: We were thinking about the 17th of August.

Kurt: A summer wedding! That is perfect! If gives you so much more freedom with the location not to mention your dress! So Rach when am I coming to town?

Rachel: What do you mean?

Kurt: I have to help you with the planning! There is no way I am letting you and Finn plan this all by yourself!

Rachel: Kurt you don't have to do that. Me and Finn are perfectly capable of planning our own wedding.

Kurt: (Shocked) Rachel! You know how long I've been waiting to plan a wedding for one of my diva? A VERY LONG TIME!

Rachel: Calm down. I didn't say you couldn't help I just said that you didn't need to come all the way here to do it.

Kurt: No tell me. How am I supposed to help you pick your perfect wedding dress with out me actually being there?

Rachel: Well I guess you have a point there.

Kurt: So when am I coming out?

Finn: When ever you want Kurt. You know we'd be happy to have you here.

Finn went back to his everyday routine after that while Rachel and Kurt spent pretty much the rest of the day discussing wedding plans. And if Finn hadn't pointed out the time they might have talked the rest of the night, and probably planned the whole wedding while they were at it.

* * *

><p>It was late that night when Finn and Rachel we're lying in bed. Finn had his arms around Rachel and his head leaned atop of hers, while hers rested softly on his shoulder.<p>

Finn: So did you have fun talking to Kurt _**aaallllll**_ day?

Rachel: Is someone jealous?

Finn: Rach, of course I'm jealous. How could I not be when the most beautiful girl in the world spends all day talking to my brother instead of doing this. (Kisses her)

Rachel: (Smiles) If I had to know this was my waiting… (Kisses him) You would of shut me up long ago.

Finn laughs and kisses her again. He wraps his arms tighter around her as he pulls her closer to him as she placed her hands on the back of his neck…

* * *

><p><strong>-Two Weeks Later-<strong>

Finn and Rachel have spent the last couple of week just being together, and of course Rachel had to talk to Kurt everyday. Once he heard that they were getting he wouldn't leave them alone about anything. Everyday he would have something new for them to look at and it was getting to the point where both Finn and Rachel had regretted telling him so early on.

Rachel: Finn how are you feeling today. (Handing him his breakfast)

Finn: Alright. Why?

Rachel: Well I feel like I can finally tell my dads about the whole wedding thing.

Finn: You're not scared anymore?

Rachel: I didn't say that now. I'm just feel like it's time to tell them, and today feels like I can do it. So what do you say?

Finn: I say we tell them. If you think you can do it we better get it done before that feeling runs away on us.

Rachel: Well then hurry up and eat I'm going to go get a shower.

Finn: (Quickly eats last few bites of his breakfast) Wait…!

Rachel stops and turns around to face him. Finn walks over and wraps his arms around her.

Finn: I'll join you. (Kisses her neck)

Rachel smiles grabs his arm and drags him along with her.

After they are ready they make they way next door and with every step Rachel sudden burst of courage fated ever so slightly and by the time that they made it to the front door she wanted nothing more than to turn around and return to her own little perfect world with Finn.

Finn sees the fear start to grow inside Rachel and takes her hand in his.

Rachel: (Looks up at Finn) I don't think I can do think Finn.

Finn: It's to late to turn back now. Whether we tell them or not it's to late to just walk away. (Pushes the doorbell)

The fear in Rachel's eyes grow as the sound of the chimes ring through her, and as the sound of footsteps get closer and closer her heart starts to sink a little deeper each time a foot hit's the floor. Rachel was practically shaking as the door slowly creaked open.

Dad 2: Rachel! (Holds his arms out wide)

Rachel was relived to see him at the door and not her other dad. It was much easier for her to talk to him, after all he was always the understanding one.

Rachel: Daddy! (Hugs him)

Dad 2: I've missed you Rachel.

Rachel: (Steps back) Is dad her we have something to tell you. (Once again takes Finn's hand)

Dad 2: He's in the living room come on in.

He moves aside and Finn and Rachel walk in. As they walk into the living room the fear that had just fated quickly returned.

As they enters the living they saw Rachel's dad sitting in a chair that was placed against the wall. The room was different, it had changed so much in the few months that Rachel was gone. And it wasn't like the room had aged it was like it had gotten younger, the different things in the room made it seem like a Childs toy room. Rachel was confused until she saw the small child jump out from behind the couch and jump onto her dads lap.

Rachel *think: _No! It can't be! Can it?_

Finn *thinks: _What! NO! Is that?_

Rachel:…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really like where this is going now. I have been thinking about doing this for a few weeks now so I hope you like this ep and the next few that are going to follow it.**

**I know this on was a long time coming and I'll try 2 have the next one a little faster than this came.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Together Again Episode 17**

As they enters the living they saw Rachel's dad sitting in a chair that was placed against the wall. The room was different, it had changed so much in the few months that Rachel was gone. And it wasn't like the room had aged it was like it had gotten younger, the different things in the room made it seem like a Childs toy room. Rachel was confused until she saw the small child jump out from behind the couch and jump onto her dads lap.

Rachel *think: _No! It can't be! Can it?_

Finn *thinks: _What! NO! Is that?_

Rachel: (Looks at dad 2) What's going on here?

Dad 1: We adopted him a few months ago. Rachel this is Avery.

Rachel was shocked. The though of never seeing him again has haunted her since the day she left him back in Atlanta. But now seeing him here, in this house. After all that she had been through to find out that he was so close, it killed her inside.

Rachel: Daddy? Can I talk to you in the other room?

He nods and Rachel follows him into the kitchen, Finn not wanting thing to get to awkward went along with them.

Dad 2: What d id you want to talk about?

Rachel: Why? Why is he here? Why did you adopt him?

Dad 2: Your father and I wanted another kid. It was just that simple.

Rachel: But why him? Why my little boy? The same little boy that you wanted nothing to do with three years ago?

Dad 2: That's not true. I wanted you to keep him. You didn't want to give him up and I wanted you to be happy.

Rachel: So you wanted me to have him back then! But that still doesn't tell me why you adopted my him! Why did you adopt him?

Dad 2: We were doing it for you Rach. Ever since you gave him up you haven't been the same. We knew that you missed him, we knew that you wanted him back. So last summer we started the process. We thought that if he was in your life is some way, no matter what way, just as long as he was with you, it would give you some of your old self back.

Rachel: But why would you think that having him as my brother would make everything better?

Dad 2: We don't look at him as our son.

Rachel: Then what does he think your are?

Dad 2: Well he calls me gramps.

Rachel: He knows that you're his grandparents? Does… does he know who I am?

Dad 2: We didn't tell him any names. Just that our daughter was his real mother.

Rachel: Does he know me then?

Dad 2: As I said we didn't tell him anything. Unless he put something together by himself then he doesn't know anything.

Rachel: (Looks down) Are you going to tell him?

Dad 2: I don't know. We want him to know who you are, but we don't know if it's best for him.

Rachel: And how would it be bad for him to know who his real parents are.

Finn: Especially when they we love him as much as we do.

Dad 2: How can you love him? You've never even met him.

Finn: That's not true.

Dad 2: Rachel is there something that your not telling me?

Rachel: Well a few months ago me a Finn went down to Atlanta. And we kind of went to this orphanage when Avery just happened to be.

Dad 2: You were looking for him?

Rachel: Yes (Look up at Finn and locks her arms around his) We were. I missed him so much and ever since Finn found out there was almost nothing more he wanted then to have that little boy to call his own.

Dad 2: Well maybe we should tell him that you're his mother. Maybe it will be good for him.

Rachel: I know it will. Now let go into the living room so we can tell you what we're planning.

Dad 2: OK.

They turn around to go back into the living room and standing in the door they see Avery frozen in place, his face holding a black expression.

Avery: Mommy…?

They were all in shock. None of them had heard him come in. they wanted him to know who his parents were, but they didn't want him to find out like this. They wanted to tell him themselves, not by having him walk in on a conversation that he wasn't supposed to hear.

Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say. After all how do you tell a three-year-old kid that your there mother.

But just then the silence was broken…

Rachel: Yes baby… (Tears in her eyes) I'm your mommy.

Rachel goes to Avery and wraps her arms around him. Finn snaps out of it then and the site before him almost brought a tear to his eye. It was what he always wanted, for Rachel and Avery to be together, there was only one thing missing… him.

Finn walked over to where the town of them were standing. Rachel's arms still tightly around Avery with tears starting to fall. Rachel opens her eyes and see Finn standing over them. She takes one hand off Avery to grab Finn hand.

Rachel: And this… (Wipes a tear from her eye) this is your daddy.

Avery: (Looks at them in aw) D-d-daddy?

Finn: Yes. Yes I am.

Finn bring Avery to his crest and hugs him. Rachel see this and realized that she has never wanted more. That everything that she has ever wanted is right here in from of her, and if she had only realized it back then she could have had it all. But what is going to happen now? What is going to happen with Avery?

Everyone in still caught up in the moment when dad 1 walks into the room. He looks a Finn and Rachel on the floor with Avery and see the tears running down their face. Then he looks over at dad 2 who is just standing there watch them like it was something that he saw everyday.

Dad 1: What's going on in here!

When Avery heard him scream he got scared and jumped causing Finn and Rachel to hold him tighter.

Dad 2: He knows.

Dad 1: He knows what?

Dad 2: He knows who they are.

Dad 1: You told him?

Dad 2: No I was talking with them when he walked in. He wasn't meant to hear it but he did. And I think it's good that he know. I mean just look how happy he is.

He remain silent taking in the scene once again. The touching moment that he saw before him was to much, he just couldn't be mad anymore, he wanted his daughter back even if it meant excepting Finn as her boyfriend.

Once the moment passes and Rachel and Finn stood up again and Finn took Avery in his arms.

Rachel: (Looked at her dads) Dad. Daddy. Me and Finn have something we want to tell you.

Dad 2: What is it sweetie?

Rachel: Well, me and Finn. We're getting (Lifts her left hand) married.

Finn put Avery down expected some reaction from his future in-laws.

Dad 2: OH CONGRATULATIONS! (Hugs Rachel and then Finn)

Dad 1 was shocked at first he was just excepted Finn as Rachel's boyfriend, but now he was her fiancée. Things were just going way to fast between them in his mind. But he ignores the fact for know and just goes along with it, knowing that if he says anything now he could risk losing her forever.

Dad 1: I'm so happy for you baby.

He goes to Rachel and gives he a hug but only extends his hand to Finn. Finn takes his hand and shakes it.

Dad 1: (Leans in a whispers) If you hurt her again you will know it!

Finn blinked twice trying to comprehend what he had just heard. But then shook his head to get rid of the thought.

Dad 2: I'm so happy for you two. So tell me have you set a date?

Rachel: We nothing is in stone yet but we were think about August 17th.

Finn and Rachel spend the next few hours discussing wedding plans with Rachel's dads. They left late that evening after having everything go extremely well, they said goodnight to Avery and walked back next door.

Rachel: What are we doing anymore?

Finn: What do you mean?

Rachel: I mean… They have Avery. They have our son, what are we doing about that.

Finn: I don't think there's anything that we can do. Legally he's their's.

Rachel: The law may see him as their's, but we all know that he is ours. He belongs here with us Finn, he belongs with his parents, not with his grandparents. They should be the ones visiting him not us. He should be living in this house with us and in that house with them.

Finn: I know Rach. But what can we do. Having Avery here with us would truly be a dream come true. When I saw you with him, I realized that all I ever wanted was right in front of me. And there is no way my life could get better. At least not until you say I do.

Rachel: (Sighs) I just want that dream to come true.

Finn: Me too Rach. Me too.

Finn and Rachel went to bed that night with one thing on there mind… Avery. They couldn't stop. Even when Rachel was talking to Kurt about the wedding she was off in her own world with Finn and Avery, just nodding along with whatever Kurt happened to be going on with.

And the next few days were just the same. It was just like when they cam back from Atlanta, the depression had spread once again. Just that though of him being so close but not being able to take him as their own it killed them inside, and the joy from their engagement had faded just as fast as it had come, leaving them stuck in a rut while in the meantime trying to get everything in order for their perfect day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just had to get this one fast. It will probably be a bit longer for the next one i'm running low on ideas right now so yeah. But you don't have to wait on me much longer cause this story is soon coming to an end, don't know how many more chapters there will be but it wont be many more.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Together Again Episode 18**

It had been weeks since Rachel had told her dads that she was marrying Finn and everything was starting to come together, with the wedding anyway. The depression had that had hung over their heads since that day had now gone. It only left briefly when then spent time with Avery, when they were away from him it was hard, they tried to keep busy and keep their minds off him but it was impossible, even with Kurt's extensive wedding plan.

Rachel: Finn we can't live like this.

Finn: What do you mean Rach.

Rachel: I mean we don't do anything anymore. All we do is sit around and sulk.

Finn: I know Rach. I don't want our life together to be like this. I want us to be like we were before, when we were happy. When I could wake up to a good morning kiss, not to tears running down your face. I don't want to see you like this Rach. I want you to be happy, but I just don't know how to make that happen.

Rachel: I am happy with my life Finn. I'm happy with you. It's just that without him, none of this seem right anymore. When I though he was in a good home I was fine know that he would have people who loved him just as much as we would but see him over there it changed all that. Yes they may be my dads but only one of them ever understood. The other always thought that he knew what was best, but he never ask me. What ever he though, that's what always went. No one ever stood up to him and that is going to change. We are getting our son back, I will not let him grow up with that monster. He belongs with us and what ever it takes he is going to be ours.

Finn: Rach I want him back too. But do you think that we can get him back?

Rachel: Of course we can Finn. We're his real parents, he belongs with us.

Finn: But I don't think you're dads will see it that way. They don't want you to have Avery, so I doubt that they will just give him to us, even if he wants to come with us.

Rachel: But they don't have to agree with it Finn. We can take this to court and get him back. And trust there is no one that would deny us our son after they hear how my dad forcefully took him from me, the day that he was born and place him in an orphanage.

Finn didn't know what to say it was obvious that Rachel had been think about this for a while, but he had never expected anything like this from her.

Finn: How do we even go about doing this Rach?

Rachel: Well first we get a lawyer and then we contact my dads.

Finn: Do you really want to go through with this Rach. Do you really want to sue your dads?

Rachel: It's not like I'm suing them for money. I just want our son back Finn, and if this is the only way to do, then I'm going through with it. As I said Finn I want him back and I don't care what I have to do to get him. So are you with me or not?

Finn: Of course I'm with you Rach. (Takes her hand) See this ring Rach. When I gave you this, I promised not only to be with you forever, but to stick with you through anything. No matter what you want to do Rach I will be right there by your side the whole time. And if that means suing your dads than that's what I'm going to do.

Rachel: I love you Finn.

Finn: I love you to Rach.

Rachel: Now lets get started. We have a lot to do in the next few months, with a wedding and now trying to get Avery back. How will we ever get time to ourselves?

Finn: Don't worry Rach, I'll find the time. (Kisses her)

Rachel: Not now Finn, we have work to do.

Finn: Can't it wait a little bit? (Kisses he neck)

Rachel: (Giggles) No Finn. The fast me get this done, the more time we can have to our selves.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks everything started to fall into place, the wedding planning was almost complete and the lawsuit had started.<p>

Finn and Rachel were in the bedroom getting ready for there first meeting with the lawyer. They were going to talk with Rachel's dads today and the two of them could be more nervous.

Finn: (Trying to put on a tie) You ready for this?

Rachel: As ready as I'll ever be. (Looks over at Finn) Here let me help you with that. (Helps him with his tie)

Finn: Thanks.

Rachel: You nervous?

Finn: Just a little bit.

Rachel: Me too. If this doesn't work…

Finn: Rach don't think like that. We're going get him back if it's the last thing I do.

Rachel: (Smiles) We better get him back, because after this, I doubt that my dads will ever speak to me again, let alone let us see Avery.

Finn: They can't do that. They adopted him in the first place because they thought that it would be best for you, so how can they deny that Avery being with you is what's best. Think about it Rach. We may not even have to take this to court.

Rachel: Finn thy thought that have him in my life would change me. They never planed on letting me call him my own.

Finn: It doesn't matter what they want you to call him, (Places his hands on Rachel's shoulders and looks her in the eyes) he was and always be ours. And no one can take that away. (Hugs her)

Rachel: (Looks up at Finn) Promise me one thing.

Finn: Anything.

Rachel: No matter what happens by the end of the day, it wont change anything. Everything between us will stay the same.

Finn: Of course it will Rach. I love you and that will never change.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were walking down a long hallway following a man in a suit. They reached a door and the man opened it and gestured for them to go in. they entered the room and saw Rachel's dads sitting across the large glass table with a lawyer of their own. Finn and Rachel sat down and the man in the suit closed the door, he walked over to the table and extended his hand to one of the other lawyer.<p>

Man in suit: Hello. I'm Alex Ross. I represent Miss. Berry and Mr. Hudson.

Lawyer: I'm Tyler Ward. I represent Mr. and Mr. Berry. So can you tell me, why are we here today.

Alex: We're here to discuss the placement of a child in the care of your clients.

Tyler: And why is that? Do you believe that the child in question is in a harm under the care of my clients.

Rachel: No, but he belongs with us. He is our son, not theirs.

Tyler: That may be but you gave up all rights to that three years ago when you gave him up. If that's your only argument than I believe that we are done here.

Rachel looks over at her dads and see a smile start to creep across his face think that they had nothing prepared.

Rachel: That's not true. I didn't give him up. After he was born they took him from me. I wanted to keep him, he was my little boy and I wanted it to stay that way.

Dad 1: We didn't make you do anything. If you really wanted him than you would of fought for him back then.

Rachel: How could I fight? You took him while I was asleep? How am I supposed to fight against something, when I don't even know it's happening.

Alex: Ok. Ok. Well get to all this in time, for now lets focus on the legal issue and not personal, we'll need that later on.

Rachel sat back in her chair as did her dad. The discussion went on for hours and by the time it ended Finn was just nodding along not understanding half of what was being said. But after hours of discussion they finally came to an agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry how I ended this but I have no idea how to write this part so I mig****ht have to skip a bit of it, but don't worry by the next ep you will find out what happens with Avery.**

**Please keep commenting and let me know what you think. Especially about the last scene, I don't really feel to go about that but oh well it's there now and I'm not changing it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Together Again Episode 19**

It had been months since they had settled everything regarding Avery and everything was looking great. The wedding was just days away and everyone that they cared about was here.

Rachel was sitting down with here soon to be brother-in-Kurt, when she heard a cry from the other room. She got up quickly and ran. Rachel runs in and see's Finn already there.

Rachel: (Panicked) What's wrong?

Finn: (Has Avery in his arms) It's ok some just had a little fall.

Rachel walks over to Finn and sees Avery with tears in his eyes. She sits down with them and looks straight at Avery.

Rachel: Oh, did somebody hurt themselves?

Avery: (Wipes his eyes) Yes… (Sobs)

Rachel: Come here baby boy. (Takes Avery form Finn)

Avery: (Pouts) I'm not a baby.

Rachel: Oh no, your mama's big boy aren't you.

Avery: (Smiles) Yeah!

Rachel and Finn both laugh as they see the expression on his face change.

* * *

><p>Later that night Rachel walks into the living room and sits down with Kurt and Finn.<p>

Rachel: That kids just hates going to sleep.

Finn: Well I would to if I didn't have you next to me.

Rachel: Aaww. (Walks over to Finn and kisses him)

Finn pulls away for a moment and then kisses he again as Rachel wraps her arms around his neck. This lasted a few minutes until Kurt cleared his throat and they both look at him.

Kurt: Can we not have a repeat of the time I found out you two were back together.

Both Finn and Rachel laughed at the memory that seemed like a lifetime ago.

Rachel: (Embarrassed) Sorry Kurt.

Finn: (Embarrassed) yeah, sorry bro.

Kurt: It's ok just save it for the wedding you two.

Finn and Rachel both laugh again.

Finn: We don't need to save anything… we need to practice.

Rachel looks shocked at what he had just said and she elbows him in the ribs.

Kurt: (Puts his hand up defensively) OK… I think that's my cue to leave.

Rachel: Kur…

Rachel try's to call after him but he is out the door before she has a chance.

Rachel: (Turns back to Finn) What was that?

Finn: What?

Rachel: You know what I mean. The whole we need to practice thing.

Finn: Calm down Rach. You know what I meant.

Rachel: Oh please tell me. (Rolls her eyes)

Finn: I meant for Kurt to leave so we… (Kisses her) Could do this.

Rachel: Finn. Avery right upstairs.

Finn: (Works his way down to her neck) He's asleep Rach.

Rachel: (Now has her hands in his hair) He can wake up.

Finn: He's not going to.

Rachel: No down here Finn. I don't want him to end up like Kurt.

Finn lets out a slight laugh as he once again thinks of that day. But then quickly brings himself together and scoops Rachel up into his arms.

Finn: (Starts to walk toward the bedroom) The how about up here.

Rachel realizes that she can not say no to Finn and just stops trying altogether as she kisses his. Finn carriers her all the way to the bedroom and drops them onto the bed.

Rachel: Wait.

Finn: (Rolls off her) What now?

Rachel: (Gets up and walks over to the door and locks it) Now where were we…

* * *

><p>The net morning Finn and Rachel woke up in their usually way.<p>

Finn: Guess what tomorrow is?

Rachel: The best day of your life.

Finn: Don't you our life.

Rachel: (Smiles) Of course I do Finn. How could it be a good day if it didn't involve me?

Finn: (Laughs) it's wouldn't it just wouldn't.

Just then there was a slight knock on the bedroom door.

Avery: Mommy? Daddy? I'm hungry.

Rachel looks at the clock and see that it is 10:30 and they Avery had probably been up for an hour or two by himself. She quickly gets up and opens the door and Avery raises his arms for her to pick him up.

Rachel: (Picks him up) SO what does my big boy want to eat?

Avery: PANCAKES!

Rachel: (Laughs) Sure thing. (Looks back at Finn) You want any?

Finn: Sure I'll be down in a minute.

Rachel took Avery and went down stairs, leaving Finn alone in the room.

Finn *thinks: _How did I get so lucky? Everything is going perfect. I have the girl of my dreams and a perfect son and not to mention that tomorrow that girl will be mine forever._

Finn gets out of bed and hauls on a shirt. He walks down stairs and see Avery sitting on the counter mixing the batter.

Finn: Well look at my little chef.

Avery look up at him and smiled as Finn walked over to Rachel.

Finn: He's already better than me.

Rachel: Well he gets his cooking skills from me.

Finn: And that god for that.

Rachel: (Laughs) Yeah, he might starve if we ever left him alone.

Finn: (Laughs) Hey I thin I did ok by myself.

Rachel: More like the pizza guy did.

Finn: So maybe I had a lot of pizza. Still better than eating anything that I'd cook.

Rachel: Now that I can't argue with.

Rachel finished making the pancakes and they all sat at the table and ate.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Finn and Rachel were sitting down watching TV while Avery played with his toys. Then there was a knock on the door, Finn got up and answered it.<p>

Kurt: Hey Finn. Where's my diva? I have to get her out of here. (Walks in)

Finn: (Confused) What do you mean get her out of here? Were supposed to be getting married tomorrow.

Kurt: Finn you can be so clueless sometimes. I have to take Rachel, because you are not allowed to see her until you meet at the alter.

Finn: That just some silly superstition Kurt.

Kurt: Yeah well you'll thank me when you and Rachel have a long happy marriage. SO where is she?

Finn: (Rolls his eyes) She's in the living room with Avery. (Follows Kurt as he walks toward the living room)

Kurt: Diva, come on it's time to go.

Rachel: What? Where are we I going?

Kurt: Oh my, not you too. I swear you two were made for each other.

Rachel: Just kidding Kurt. You know I wouldn't forget about your superstition. No matter how unnecessary.

Kurt: Oh Haha, now come on get your things so we can go.

Rachel: (Gets up) Fine. (Leaves the room and goes get everything she needs)

Kurt: So you ready Finn?

Finn: Of course I am. I've been waiting for this day for a long time, and it's almost here.

Kurt: So you be ready tomorrow when I come to get you. I expect both you and Avery to be dressed and hopefully I wont have to fix you.

Finn laughed as Rachel came down the stairs with an overnight bag in her hand.

Rachel: Ok Kurt, I'm ready to go.

Kurt: Come on then.

They walk out the door and into Kurt's car, and then drive off. As they do Avery comes down from his room.

Avery: Where did mommy go?

Finn: She left with your uncle Kurt. She's going to stay with him tonight.

Avery: Why?

Finn: Because tomorrow is a special day and mommy and daddy can't see each other until then.

Avery: Why?

Finn: Because as uncle Kurt says it's "bad luck".

Avery: What's so special about tomorrow?

Finn: You remember silly. Tomorrow is the wedding and you get to be our ring bearer.

Avery: Do I have to?

Finn: Yes you have to. Don't you want to be a part of the wedding?

Avery: Yes. But I don't wanna wear that suit.

Finn: You wanna hear a secret?

Avery: Yeah!

Finn: I don't want to wear it either. But your mommy wants us to look our best, and we want to be good for mommy don't you?

Avery: Yes.

Finn: Then we have to wear the suits.

Avery: Why?

Finn: It's just how life is. You do what the woman tell you, and if you don't, well lets just say you wont like it.

Avery: Why wont I like it?

Finn: Ah… lets save that for when you're a little older.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Rachel arrived at Burt and Carol's and went inside.<p>

Rachel: I just can't wait for tomorrow Kurt.

Kurt: I can tell. I don't think I've ever seen you so excited.

Rachel: Well it is the night before my wedding. How could I not be?

Kurt: You got me there.

Carol: Hi Rachel, Kurt. So you excited for the big day tomorrow.

Rachel: Yes, I just can't wait, I mean after tomorrow I will no longer be Miss. Rachel Berry. I'll be Mrs. Finn Hudson.

Carol: (Laughs) Great to know you're so excited. It will be so nice once you're officially part of the family. You'll be the daughter that I never had.

Rachel: Carol it's nice to know I'm not the only one. Kurt here thinks I'm going a little over the edge.

Kurt: Well since I picked you up I don't think you said to words that didn't involve the wedding, or how you and Finn are going to live happily ever after.

Rachel: Well sorry Kurt. I love Finn and I love the idea that we are getting married.

Kurt: Well just don't get to worked up Rach. We have to be up early tomorrow, I have to work my magic before you can get married.

Rachel: Finn then I'm going to bed. The sooner I do, the sooner my fairytale life can begin.

* * *

><p>The next morning came quickly and as he had said Kurt woke Rachel up bright and early.<p>

Kurt: Come on Rach. Time to turn my diva into a princess.

Rachel: (Looks at the clock) Kurt it's 6:30am can't I just have a few more minutes.

Kurt: No. not if you want to be stunning.

Rachel groans and crawls out of bed. She then follows Kurt as he leads her to were he had everything set up. Rachel was surprised by everything that she saw and was getting a little scared about what exactly Kurt had planned to do with her.

Rachel: Kurt what is all this stuff?

Kurt: It's everything that I need to make you stunning. Now sit down so I can get started.

Rachel sat down and Kurt started to work. He went on for hours not stopping for anything, but once he was done Rachel saw that all the time that he had put into had been worth it.

Kurt: What do you think?

Rachel: Oh my god! Kurt, I look amazing! (Hugs him) Thank you so much.

Kurt: Ok Rach. We don't want to mess you up. Now we have two hour before we have to be at the church, so I'm going to go make sure Finn and Avery are ready. Will you be ok while I'm gone, or do I need to get Carol to keep an eye on you?

Rachel: Don't worry Kurt I'll be fine. Now go make my boys look good.

Kurt laughed and went on his way over to Finn's.

Kurt: Finn are you ready?

Finn: Almost!

Kurt rolled his eyes and went upstairs to help Finn know that he had no idea what he was doing. He walk's into Finn's room and see him standing there in his boxers and a white dress shirt.

Kurt: I thought you said that you were almost ready!

Finn: I am. Just have to find my pants and dress Avery.

Kurt: Oh my Finn. We soon have to go. You keep looking for your pants, I'll get Avery ready.

Kurt left the room and went to get Avery.

Kurt: Well there's my little man.

Avery: Uncle Kurt! (Runs to him and gives him a hug)

Kurt: Aww. So you ready for mommy and daddy's big day?

Avery: Yes. But do I have to wear the suit?

Kurt: Of course you do. Don't you want to look good for the girls? (Winks)

Avery: NO! GIRLS ARE GROSS!

Kurt: (Laughs) That'll change, you just wait and see. (Picks up Avery suit) So you going to put this on.

Avery: Fine. (Takes off his pj's and Kurt helps him put on the suit)

Once Kurt finished with Avery he went to cheek on Finn and found him just about ready. He was standing in front of the mirror trying to tie his tie.

Kurt: You're still not ready!

Finn: Well I told you to get me a clip on.

Kurt: You getting married you can't have a clip on. (Goes to Finn) Here let me do that for you. (Ties his tie) Now come on I have to get you two to the church so I can go get Rachel.

They all leave and pile into Kurt's car and make their way to the church. Kurt drop them off and Burt and a few of their friends were already there making sure that everything was ready.

When Kurt got back to the house he was pleased that Rachel was still and image of pure beauty and had not ruined her hair or make-up… yet.

Kurt: You two ready to go. I just dropped Finn and Avery off at the church and people will be arriving soon.

Carol: Then we better get going.

They got to the church and told Rachel and Carol to stay in the car so he could make sure that Finn wasn't trying to sneak a peek at his bride. They were both watch the main door as Kurt waved them to come in. they quickly made their inside doing their best to avoided Finn.

Rachel: So we did your little ritual now how much longer do I have to wait?

Kurt: Just a little longer Rach. We're jus waiting for the rest of your guests go arrive.

Rachel: (Groans) I just to get through this wedding so I can start my perfect life.

Kurt: Don't worry Rach, it wont be much longer. (Whispers) and then you can finally stop with all this craziness.

Rachel: Hey! I heard that!

Kurt: Well sorry Rach but you have been a little crazier than usually.

Rachel: I know, but isn't everyone when this day gets close.

Kurt: I guess but I never expected this. Not from you anyway.

Rachel: Well that just shows how little you know about me.

Just then their was a knock on the door. Kurt walked over and peeked out to see who it was, and them lets them in.

Tara (Rachel's best friend from Atlanta and maid of homer): Rach it's time.

Rachel: Come on Kurt.

Rachel and Kurt walk out into the hallway of the church. They arrived at the two big door that open into the chapel and Rachel couldn't more surprised. Standing there waiting was one of her dads.

Rachel: Daddy? What are you doing here?

Dad 2: Did you really think that I would miss your wedding day?

Rachel: No, it's just that after what me and Finn did to you. I didn't think you'd come.

Dad 2: Rach, as I told you before I wanted you to have Avery and if that's what it took for you to get him than that's what you had to do.

Rachel: Thanks daddy. It just means so much that you are here. Even if dad isn't.

Dad 2: I tried to get him to come but he wouldn't hear of it. I'm sorry Rachel but I did all I could.

Rachel: It's ok. I though that I'd be walking down that aisle by myself, but now I have you. And that's more than enough.

Dad 2: You really want me to give you away?

Rachel: Of course I do. We've been keeping it traditional so far, so why should this one change?

Dad 2: It shouldn't.

Kurt and Tara had arrived at the alter and the music changed.

Rachel: That's our cue.

Dad 2 takes her by the arm and leads her down the aisle. As soon as they step into the door way Finn's face lit up and Rachel started to tear up as she saw. Her dreams were finally coming turn. Everything that she had ever want it was right here.

At the top of the aisle dad 2 kisses Rachel on the cheek and Finn takes her hand and lead her to the alter. Then join their hand and the preacher begins.

Rachel *thinks: _It's finally here. It's finally happening. I get everything that I wanted and nothing will ever take it away from me._

Finn *thinks: _I'm the luckiest man in world. I get this prefect girl forever and no one will ever be able to tell me different._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go. That was the final chapter to this story, I'm so sad i see it go. I hoped you all like it. **

**And I'm thinking about either wring a sequel to this or should I just start a new story. Let me know what you think. I really enjoy doing this and would like to do another so let me know.**


End file.
